I think maybe I'm falling in love
by nessa3009
Summary: Quinn develops feelings for Rachel and doesn't know what to do with the, she's never liked girls. But Rachel isn't just any girl. Will she deny her feelings or go for it?
1. Chapter 1

Quinn walked down the halls of McKinley like every other day. Stopping at her locker to put her bag in, then walking to homeroom. But something was different and she couldn't quite figure out what it was. As she sat in homeroom she stayed quiet, and didn't respond to the texts Santana was sending her. She leant on her hand on her chin and stared at the clock, patiently waiting until the bell rang. She heard the door slide open and was pushed out of her trance as she saw Rachel walk in, looking embarrassed, handing a note to the teacher and taking a seat near Kurt. For some reason, Quinn couldn't keep her eyes off of Rachel. Was this what felt different? The fact that Rachel freaking Berry wasn't there was ruining her day? She felt a tinge of butterflies and Rachel looked in her direction and quickly looked away and down at her notebook, feeling like an idiot.

_No, I don't have a crush on Rachel Berry. We've only talked like 5 times ever. I'm just stupid, maybe I'm tired. Yeah, that must be it._ she thought to herself. She began scribbling love hearts unknowingly as she thought to herself about not having a crush. She only realised what she was drawing when the bell rang. She shook head to herself, cursing herself as she practically ran out of homeroom and away from Rachel.

She was the first person to arrive at her classroom for first period, so she sat at the third row from the front, saving a seat for Santana as more people arrived. She put her head down when Rachel came in with Tina, opening her notebook to where she had been drawing love hearts and scratched them out and started coloring random places on the page as she waited for Santana. "Hey Fabray" said a familiar voice as Quinns head shot up and saw Santana taking the seat next to her, Quinn smiled and squeaked out a "Hello" as she went back to putting her head down and scribbling more.

The teacher started talking, but Quinn has no idea what he was on about as she was distracted by her own thoughts. _Why is this happening, having feelings for Rachel? I just want to talk to her, hang out with her.. No no I can't have feelings for Rachel that stupid, only last week I was indifferent about her, I don't care about her, no not at all... what has changed in the past week that made me feel like this? Nothing, so why am I feeling like this? Wait.. feeling like what I mean I dont feel anything for Rachel.._ her thoughts rattled her brain as she kept debating and bargaining with herself about how she couldn't possibly like Rachel.

She didn't know how long she'd been in her own world, just staring down at her paper when she heard a distinct voice come across the room and her head shot up. Rachel was answering a question the teacher had asked. She had no idea what the question had been or what Rachel was talking about, but she admired her and smiled a little as Rachel continued to speak. As soon as Rachel finished speaking and the teacher started again, she felt like an idiot. She looked at Santana who gave her a weird look and began scribbling on a torn piece of paper before handing it to her.

_What the hell was that about Fabray? I mean I know you usually don't pay attention in this class, neither do I, but what was that look at Rachel? Tell me whats going on Fabray._

Quinn panicked a little, her stomach twisting as her eyes widened and she looked around the room. Most people's heads were down but Santana was looking at Quinn with an eyebrow raised. Quinn quickly looked back at the piece of paper and wrote back

_What look? There's nothing going on I don't know what you're talking about._

Santana shot Quinn a "You're an idiot" look before scribbling a reply and passing the paper back to Quinn.

_I know when something's up okay. Don't play dumb with me. What was that?_

Quinn felt a wave of panic flow through her body, she had no idea what to write back, because she herself had no idea what was going on.

_Honestly, I have no idea S. Something feels weird today. Maybe I'm getting sick of something.._

She gave the note back to Santana, who rolled her eyes and scrunched up the paper as Quinn felt a flush of red build up on her cheeks when Rachel and a few others looked over to see who was scrunching up paper. Quinn sighed and kept scribbling, trying to distract herself from the thoughts she was having.

For the rest of the class she drew little pictures on a page of her notebook, occasionally taking notes when the teacher said so. Her mind was racing the entire time, and the class felt like it went by quickly, she even jumped a little when the bell rang. She didn't have much to pack up so as soon as she gathered her books and pencil case she shuffled out of the door with the crowd as quickly as possible; she knew Santana would want to talk about what happened at the beginning of first period again but she wasn't ready to do that, so she practically ran to her Literature class, avoiding anyone and everyone.

Once again she was the first person to the class, and not having anyone to sit with in this class gave her some relief so she sat at the back where she knew the teacher wouldn't call on her, she had too much on her mind to be humiliated by a teacher. As soon she sat down her thoughts we flowing rapidly again.

_There's no way I could like her, no way at all.. Well maybe.. no. No, Quinn Fabray doesn't like girls. Especially not Rachel Berry... Maybe I should talk to her, get to know her.. see if she likes me too.. No. No! Stop thinking that way. This is wrong, I shouldn't like Rachel, I do not like Rachel Berry. I do not like Rachel Berry. I do not like Rachel Berry. I do not li-_

Quinns thoughts were interrupted not by the students coming into the classroom but th laugh she heard coming from outside. A smile spread across her face immediately. She knew that laugh anywhere. Rachel's laugh. She glanced towards the door and saw Rachel walking past with Tina and her heart felt like it was about to beat right out of her chest. She put her face in her hands and cursed herself again, she felt like she shouldn't be feeling the way she was feeling, she'd never even felt that way towards Finn or Puck or any other guy, so why was Rachel Berry suddenly making her feel the way she was feeling. Then a rush of reaslisation hit her like a truck and she faced the one question she'd been avoiding asking herself the entire morning.

_Oh crap, am I falling in love?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews etc! I've had so many ideas for this fic, and I've actually had time for the last few days. In the future the updates won't be as constant, but I'm hoping it will be consistent. Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy!**

Rachel sat in Maths 1 with Quinn next to her, seat allocations were put in at the start of the year. She wasn't bothered too much by it, Quinn only spoke to her when she needed a pen or some other kind of stationary. But when Rachel sat down today she felt different, that Quinn was looking at her more, that something was happening. She couldn't quite tell what it was but she felt a little unnerved. She felt like Quinn was moving around in her seat more than usual, like she was debating something with herself. Rachel felt like she should ask if she was okay but she knew Quinn would probably give her a weird look and call her a name. Even though Quinn was mean to Rachel, she couldn't help but still like her. When she saw her with Santana and Brittany she saw that Quinn was capable of being a nice person, and Rachel was just hoping one day she would get the chance to get to know the nicer side of Quinn. She knew it would probably never happen but she knew that there was always something between them that she could never quite pinpoint, she always got emotion out of Quinn that no one else could, she was friendly to Quinn even though Quinn wasn't exactly the nicest person to her. She knew she'd get through to her eventually. Rachel realised she was becoming distracted and opened her Maths book and paid attention to what their teacher was saying.

About 25 minutes into the class, she was solving equations frantically when she felt something on her right elbow. She quickly turned her head to see what caused the distruption to her work. She saw Quinn quickly look at her and then back down to her own work, and Rachel saw what hit her elbow; a folded up piece of paper. She quietly picked it up and unfolded it, the teacher they had was strict and didn't like people passing notes while they were working.

_Hey Rach, I know we don't really talk much but did you want to maybe hang out at lunch? I mean I know you rehearse in the choir room so maybe you could help me with the assignment this week?_

Rachel's eyes widened a little, out of shock that Quinn Fabray wanted to hang out with her. The idea in her head that she was thinking about mere moments ago was becoming a reality. Could Quinn read her mind or was this just a coicidence? She didn't have time to think about such silly things, even though she was confused, so she quickly scribbled back under Quinn's question,

_Hey, uh sure okay. This isn't some kind of trick though is it, you're not going to walk into the choir room and throw something at me are you?_

Rachel looked up to the front, seeing the teacher typing on her laptop and passed the note quietly to Quinn. She watched Quinn out of the corner of her eye as she read the reply, a small smile growing on her face as she clicked her pen and wrote something before folding it back up and passing it back to Rachel after checking if their teacher was looking.

_No no, its nothing like that at all. I just wanted to talk to you and get some advice on singing and stuff. Will you help me?_

Quinn smiled a little at Rachel as she passed the note back discreetly. Rachel felt confident when she read that Quinn wanted her help. She knew that her obvious talent would get her far in life, but she didn't realise it would get Quinn Fabray to hang out with her.

_Sure, Quinn. I'd be happy to help. Meet me after next class at about 1pm at the choir room. :)_

Quinn was distracted for the rest of the day before going to lunch with Rachel. She felt terrified of her feelings, but all she knew is that she wanted to act on them. She was at her locker putting her books away, excited that she was about to go and spend her lunch with Rachel, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Q, what the hell is up with you today?" Santana said in a mean but curious voice.

"Yeah, you're acting weird. Shady, like when Lord Tubbington tried to hide the fact he started smoking again but I totally knew anyway. Did you start smoking?" Brittany said in a airy, distracted kind of way.

"What? No I didn't start smoking.. I- Nothing is up with me today Santana, what would make you think that?" Quinn said, her eyes looking at anywhere but Santana. She shut her locker and began walking, but realised she couldn't go to the choir room with Santana and Britt on her tail or they would definitely know something is up. _Maybe I should tell them, I mean they have sweet lady kisses all the time. Maybe they could explain stuff to me and help me out with Rachel.. _Quinn zoned out of the conversation with Santana, they were still standing at Quinns locker, and Santana had to wave a hand in front of Quinns face before she realised she'd zoned out.

"Seriously Fabray, what is happening with you today? You're so out of it. More than Britt and that's saying something." Santana said as she raised an eyebrow and looked at Quinn with curious eyes.

Quinn sighed. "I don't know, okay? All I know is that I'm going to hang out with Rachel and neither of you are coming."

"Hanging out with Rachel? Why would you hang out with her?"

"I just am, is that okay your highness? Now if you'll excuse me I'm going now."

Santana's eyes widened as she watched Quinn walk away. Quinn knew she would most definitely be in trouble with Santana when she sees her next period but she didn't care at that moment, she just wanted to see Rachel.

Just before she entered the choir room she saw Rachel leaning over the piano, looking at sheet music, with a few sandwiches laid out on some cling-wrap. Quinn tilted her head a little to the side, admiring how cute Rachel looked in her navy and white plaid skirt and matching navy top, tucked into the skirt and navy tights. Her shoes were under a seat across the room and she was shuffling her feet on the ground since the tights made it easy to slide on the tiles. Rachel looked up at Quinn as she walked into the room, a smile spreading across her face when she saw Rachel smile at her. _There are those damn butterflies again.. _Quinn slowly walked over to the piano, on the other side of where Rachel was standing.

"Hey Rachel" Quinn said, looking at the sheet music Rachel had been looking at, trying not to look into Rachels eyes.

"Hello Quinn. How are you?" Rachel asked, looking directly at Quinn with happy eyes.

"I'm, uh. I'm good thanks.." Quinn replied quietly, looking around the empty choir room. Rachel picked up one of the sandwiches and held it out to Quinn,

"Did you want a sandwich? Its got Nutella and bananas in it." Quinn nodded and smiled, finally looking at Rachel while she took the sandwich, she couldn't help but smile when she looked at Rachel, she couldn't even figure out why. Before she took a bite of her sandwich, Quinn asked,

"What's that sheet music you're looking at?"

"Oh, uh its nothing. Just some possible ideas for my performance this week. As you know, all of my songs are chosen to fit how I'm feeling and in accordance to the weeks assignment. So I've collected some sheet music to try and figure out what I'm going to sing."

"Really? What songs did you have in mind?" Quinn asked through a mouthful of sandwich, "Wow, this is an awesome sandwich, Rachel. Why the hell didn't I think of putting nutella with bananas.."

Rachel laughed at Quinn's comment, making Quinns heart beat faster than it already was. "I don't know, why didn't you Miss Fabray?" Rachel chuckled, "Um, a few songs actually. But the main one being 'King of Anything' by Sara Bareilles, I'm not sure if you know it.." Rachel trailed off, looking down at the piano and taking a sandwich.

Quinn was a little confused by the choice of song, "Yeah I do know that song actually. Why is that relevant?"

Rachel sighed, "Its Finn. I mean we broke up almost two months ago but he keeps trying to control my life and I'm sick of it. I mean if I go out with a guy," Quinn flinched a little when Rachel said guy, she realised that thinking Rachel could like her was definitely moot, "even to get coffee, he'll either be there, or he'll know about it and lecture me about it the next day. And I really don't care what he thinks anymore. I mean he broke up with me, I don't get why he's still doing this.." Rachel was obviously angry by the time she'd finished speaking, and Quinn tilted her head to the side and smiled just a little, she loved how emotional she was about everything.

"Well, I could talk to him if you want. I mean he and I are kind of still friends. Like, we're not close but I give him advice from time to time. Maybe I could give him the advice of backing off." Rachel looked up at Quinn with a puzzled look on her face.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. I mean uh- sure why not?"

"I just don't understand why you're being so nice to me." Rachels eyes looked away from Quinn at that point, looking to her right, near the door of the choir room.

"Well um.. I don't really either to be honest. I just wanted to spend some time with you and get to know you I guess." Quinn said as she finished the last mouthful of her sandwich. Rachel looked back at Quinn and smiled,

"So, you want to be friends then?" Quinn already knew she wanted more than that with Rachel, which she hated herself for wanting that, but was happy that they were at least friends for now.

"Sure" Quinn smiled at Rachel, and Rachel walked around the piano to Quinn and hugged her. Quinns heart was beating faster than she could ever remember, she smiled wider than she'd ever smiled. She took a deep breath in and could smell coconut and a small hint of peppermint. She hugged Rachel a little tighter before letting her go, she made a mental note in her mind to remember that scent. Then she felt like an idiot, a faint pink sweeping her cheeks as Rachel walked back to her sheet music.

Rachel proceeded to help Quinn with her high notes for the remainder of their lunch time, whenthe bell rang they both jumped. "Wow, the time went to fast!" Rachel said as she gathered her sheet music and put the cling wrap in the bin, picking up the crumbs and brushing them into her hands to throw out. Quinn felt her gut drop as she realised her one on one time with Rachel was over, and she had no idea when she was going to hang out with her again. She panicked again, thinking of ways she could keep hanging out with such a wonderful girl.

"Rach, uh. Did you- um.. I was thinking maybe if you're not doing anything after school we could maybe go to the Lima Bean for some coffee?" Quinn asked, now staring right at Rachel. She felt herself shaking a little as she was nervous. _Its not going to be a date, why am I so nervous? Ugh. I hope she says yes.. _Quinn felt like Rachel had frozen, and caught far off guard. She didn't realise how long they had been standing there in silence, Quinn felt like time was dragging ong forever, wondering what Rachel would say.

"After school today? Sure I guess. I'll meet you at your locker after last period." Rachel said a little curious, like she had no idea what was going on. Quinn held back a huge smile as they said their goodbyes and went out opposite doors.

Quinn left the room with a warm fuzzy feeling, but it was short lived because Quinn remembered she'd have to deal with Santana for her last 2 classes.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn walked towards her Spanish class worrying about all the things Santana could possibly say. The way it had been all day, she was the first to arrive to her classroom. But the teacher wasn't there yet so she leaned against the wall and waited. It didn't take long for Santana to arrive, the halls were crowded so she leaned against the wall too, leaning close to talk to her.

"How was your lunch date with Berry?" Santana said, a cheeky smile spreading across her face.

"It wasn't a date. I just wanted some lessons on singing and stuff.." Quinn trailed off, she knew she wouldn't be able to lie to Santana for much longer, and she wouldn't be surprised if Santana had already figured everything out. Santana had come out at the start of the year and her and Brittany had been dating ever since, so Quinn knew if she needed advice in that area, Santana would be the one to go to.

"Oh come on! Q, you can't lie to me, I know when you like someone." She pushed herself off of the wall and turned to Quinn, "I mean if you had've told me a month ago you were a box fairy I don't know if I would've believed it. But today, wow. I know."

"Box fairy?" Quinn asked, puzzled.

"You're gay!" Santana exclaimed, a few people turned around, but no one's gaze lingered for long. Quinn jumped off of the wall towards Santana,

"SHHHH! I am not..." Quinn realised she was yelling and went to a whisper, looking away from Santana at her last word, "gay."

"Alright. Fine. Whatever. You can just talk to me about it when you come to terms with the fact you totally like Rachel." At the moment Santana mentioned Rachel, Quinn looked quickly to Santana and then back around the halls in case anyone was listening. Her stomach did a triple flip when she saw Rachel turn the corner and walk towards her. Quinn took a step back from Santana, her eyed wide with panic, she knew if Rachel talked to her about going to get coffee after school, Santana wouldn't get off of her case until she told Santana what was going onin her mind. She shot a look at Santana, who went back to leaning on the wall as Rachel approached her. Her heart melted as Rachel smiled at her and said a quick hello to Santana, who waved and raised her eyebrows a little.

"I was just finalising our plans tonight, so I'll meet you at 3:30 at your locker? We'll have to take your car, I got a ride with Kurt this morning. I hope thats okay."

"Yeah I- that's fine." Quinn put her books at her chest and folded her arms, feeling uncomfortable, and feeling Santana's gaze on her back like it was burning a hole through her skull. "I'm parked in the south parking lot so.. wait I guess it doesn't matter since you're meeting me at my locker. Yeah, 3:30 sounds great Rachel." Quinn said, finally making eye contact with Rachel since her heart melted. Rachels smile was still as big as it was before, making Quinn smile. Rachel said an excited goodbye and put her hand on Quinn's shoulder as she walked away, saying goodbye to Santana before disappearing into the crowd.

Quinn already knew she was in trouble before she even turned around. "I know what you're going to say, and just don't, please." Quinn said as she turned arond to see the smirk on Santana's face.

"Oh I wasn't going to say anything, box fairy. That conversation was enough for me." She said as the teacher unlocked the door and let the students in, who were all in their own conversations, "But next time you want to go hang out with your girlfriend, don't talk to me the way you did at the start of lunch or I might just have to go Lima Heights on you."

They went to their usual seats towards the back of the class as Mr Shue began talking about Spanish. Santana was giving Quinn a look of "This conversation is not over" and tore out a page of her book, a few people looking around but no one really noticing what was going on.

_You know I'll get it out of you eventually. So stop being a little bitch and just face it, you like Rachel. And coffee? You're going on a date with her and you didn't even tell me. Have you told her how you feel?_

There were enough people in front of Quinn and Santana for them not having to be too discreet with their notes, and Mr Shue didn't care much anyway. Quinn's eyes scanned the room after she read the note, like everyone could hear what she was reading. She put the paper down and thought for a second, before writing

_Shut up S. I don't like her.. I just _Quinn looked up at the board trying to think of how to write what she was about to write, _want to be friends with her a hang out with her. And its not a date. Its just two people going to get some coffee._

Quinn quicky folded up he paper and half-threw it at Santana, she was beginning to get annoyed, she hated talking about her feelings with anyone. And the only person she'd really ever opened up to was Rachel, and that was rare.

Santana rolled her eyes, it seemed to be a common thing that day. She sat looking at the board before writing something back and passing it back to Quinn.

_Whatever you say. Just talk to me if you need to. I may be a bitch but I know what you're going through. So when you're ready to face your feelings, I won't be too far. _Quinn scrunched up the piece of paper and put her head down on the desk. She felt like she was going to cry. She wanted to talk to Santana, she really did. But she felt so ashamed of what she was feeling and had no idea what to do. After a minute the class started to get louder, as Mr Shue has stopped talking and people were chatting while they worked. Quinn sighed, the lump that formed in her throat was getting more prominent, she started think of Rachel again and smiled a little, but hated herself even more. She felt a hand onher back, rubbing the top half of her back in comfort. She turned her head and rested it on her arms, weakly smiling at her and mouthing "Thank you".

She took another deep breath and sat back up in her chair, opening her Spanish book and getting Santana's help with the answers. They had a few laughs as Santana easily knew the answers, they finished before the rest of the class, but didn't tell Mr Shue because he'd give them more work so they quietly chatted about Santana and Brittany.

After their final class, Quinn and Santana walked out of the classroom quickly, avoiding any chance of Mr Shue asking them to stay behind. Quinn was silently excited that she was about to go and spend more time with Rachel, her sadness had passed although she still felt uneasy about her feelings. They arrived to Santana's locker and Quinn hung around her locker for a little while, as butterflies were already apparent in her stomach so she wanted to postpone going to her locker for a little longer.

"Don't you need to go meet your girlfriend, Fabray?"

"Shut up, she's not my.. you know."

"Yeah, you wish she was." Santana laughed as she put her books in her locker and grabbed her bag. Quinn blushed and looked away, hoping no one was in a close enough distance to hear what Santana had just said. Santana grabbed her bag and closed her locker and followed Quinn down the halls to Quinns locker. As they turned the last corner Quinn saw Rachel patiently waiting at her locker with her bag, her phone in her hand.

"Go get your lover, box fairy. Good luck today, with whatever it is you're doing." Santana said as she hugged Quinn and walked in the opposite direction.

Quinn took a deep breath and walked down the hall to her locker, smiling at Rachel as she looked up. "Hey Rach" Quinn said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Hey Quinn, how were your last two classes?" Rachel said as she tucked her phone in her pocket and swayed back and forth on her tip toes.

"I had double spanish with Santana, so it was easy." Quinn said as she shoved books into her bag and tookher ag outof her locker.

"Did you notice how hard its raining? I noticed about 15 minutes before class was over, its pretty bad. Luckily I don't have to walk home, huh?" Rachel said with little laugh, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I'm like your saviour or something." Quinn said with a faint laugh, feeling stupid as soon as she finished speaking.

"Something like that. Hopefully there's not too much traffic, I'm dying for a double shot mocha." Rachel said as they walked towards the exit, "Your car isn't too far into the parking lot is it?" She said, looking at Quinn curiously.

"No no, its not too far. Just put your bag over your head. You won't get your hair as wet." Quinn said as she held open the door for Rachel and put her bag over her head as she went out into the rain. They ran to her car, laughing as they got into it.

"How did I not realise it was raining this much? Lucky we're going to get coffee, its freezing. I need to warm up." _Maybe you should hug me and then I'd be warm_, Quinn thought as she turned the heater on and pulled out of the carpark.

Rachel began talking about her problems with Finn after Quinn asked, Rachel rambling on about his controlling and general annoyance towards her after he broke up with her. It felt like they were in the car for a total of five seconds when Quinn pulled into a parking spot as close to the door as possible since it was still raining quite hard. As they walked into the Lima Bean they saw a few familiar faces, but none familiar enough to say hello. Quinn was surprised when there wasn't a line, and walked up to the counter with Rachel.

"Hi, can I have a hot chocolate, and a double shot mocha for this girl." Quinn said with a smirk as she pointed to Rachel. The person who served them went to make the drinks as they waited at the counter.

"Wait how did you know what I wanted?" Rachel asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"You said it in the car. What, do you think I don't listen?"

"Well, not many people really listen to me, usually it doesn't matter what I say; people will just nod and look away." Rachel said as she crossed her arms and looked at the floor.

"I won't do that to you." Quinn said quickly, without thinking. Rachel looked up at Quinn, a small smile apparent on her face, her eyes curious, confused and happy all at the same time. Quinn smiled at Rachel, her thoughts racing. _Holy crap what if she does like me? She was complaining about boys in the car, now this? Gosh, I don't want to screw this up. _

Just as Rachel was about to say something, the waiter came back and handed them their drinks, Quinn paid for it, insisting she pay and not Rachel. They went and sat at the back at a 2 seater table. Quinn asked Rachel a few standard questions to try to get to know Rachel, she didn't know whether she was trying to find things they didn't have in common to try and get rid of her feelings or if she just wanted to know more about Rachel to surprise her with random things. All she knew is that the more Rachel spoke, the more she liked her. She suddenly got so angry with herself, she hated feeling the way she did. But she loved it too. She wanted to talk about her feelings, whether it be with Rachel or Santana. She needed to sort everything out, and stop being mad at herself.

After she got to know Rachel a little more, they sat in silence for a little while. Quinn was surprised that it wasn't an awkward silence, she felt so comfortable and at home sitting with Rachel. She was getting lost in her thoughts again when she was interrupted.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rachel said, looking directly at Quinn.

"Um, sure I guess. What is it?" Quinn immediately felt uneasy.

"Why did you suddenly start being so nice to me, I mean first you ask me to hang out and help you with your scales and now this? I just don't und-"

"Why is it so weird that I'm nice to you? Is it so impossible that maybe I wanted to get to know you? We've been in Glee club together for two years so I thought why not. What, do you think I like you or something? Because I don't. I don't Rachel." Quinn said, her eyes glaring at Rachel, only a small sense of happiness still lying beneath the anger.

"I- um. What? I didn't think you like me. I don't think you're gay. I mean I know Santana is but. Are you?"

"What? No. Of course not."

Rachels eyes widened. Like there was some kind of realisation. Quinn panicked. "Forget I said anything. I just wanted to be nice since we're in Glee together." Quin said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. She looked around the coffee shop at everyone, it was busier now that the afterschool rush had come in.

"Oh okay. I was.. I was just asking. I mean I don't have a problem with it if you are, I mean I have 2 dads, if I had a problem with it, well it'd be kind of weird." Rachel said, she was now playing with the lid of her cup, like she was embarrassed or nervous. Quinn discreetly looked at Rachel out of the corner of her eye. All she wanted to do was hug Rachel or stare at her until her eyes hurt.

"Yeah, I know. But, no I'm.." Quinn didn't want to finish her sentence. She didn't know how to. She was still so angry with herself and wanted to scream at anyone that walked by.

"I was just asking. I mean honestly I'm still trying to figure out why you're being nice to me. I know you said because of Glee, but we've been there two years and you've never done this I-"

"Just drop it Rachel. Please. I don't want labels, I don't want any of that shit okay?"

Rachels eyes widened, she'd never heard Quinn swear, and she could see the anger in her eyes. Quinn took the last big gulp of her drink and grabbed her bag and got up. "I- I'm stupid I shouldn't of even thought you and I-" Quinn froze as she put her bag on her shoulder, realising what she just said could've been a big mistake.

"You and I what, Quinn?" Rachel said in an almost whisper.

"Nothing.. I've uh, I've gotta go." Quinn said as she walked away from the table and through the sea of people, walking outside without putting her bag over her head, getting soaked immediately from the downpour. She angrily looked through her bag looking for her keys. _Idiot idiot idiot what is wrong with you, such a fucking idiot..._ Quinn thought to herself as she unlocked the car and got in, locking the door behind her. She let the tears she had been holding in stream down her face. She banged her head slightly on her steering wheel as she sobbed, she was so angry with herself, and sad that she knew Rachel would never want her.

She jumped as she heard a knock on her window. Rachel.

"Um, can you let me in? Its really cold and I'm getting wet. And you're my ride home." Rachel said pleadingly. Quinn unlocked the door and Rachel jumped in, sitting in silence as she looked at Quinn, who was trying to stop sobbing. Rachel hovered her hand over Quinns back, trying to think of something to say. "Its- its okay, Quinn." was all she could squeak out as she rubbed Quinns back.

"No, no its not okay? I'm not. I'm notwhat you think I am okay? Now can we talk about something else while I drive you home please?" Quinn said as she sat up straight, whiped her tears and turned the car on.

"Sure, uh.." There was a silence in the car and they drove out of the carpark and most of the way to Rachel's house. The only conversation in the car was Rachel directing Quinn to her house.

As they pulled up at her house, Quinn put the car in park and turned to Rachel. "I'm sorry I- that I yelled at you and stuff.." Quinn said, trailing off.

"Its okay, I'm sorry I asked you too many questions." Quinn laughed a little.

"Its fine.. so um. Can I hang out with you again tomorrow? I meanwe don't have to if I'm annoying. I promise I won't lash out at you again. Or I'll try not to." Quinn said with a weak smile.

"Sure, yeah that's fine. I'll be in the choir room again. Just meet me there whenever." Rachel said as she grabbed her bag. She leaned over towards Quinn, lightly hugging her, squeezing Quinn as she hugged her back.

"Thanks," Quinn said as Rachel got out of the car. She watched Rachel walk to her door, waving her goodbye as she walked into her house. As soon as Rachel was out of sight, Quinn let out a big sigh and leaned back into her chair.

"Shit."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your feedback guys! I hope you like this chapter :)**

Quinn had just spent another lunchtime with Rachel. It was friday afternoon so she was happy she got to spend more time with Rachel at school. She didn't ask Rachel out to coffee again becauseshe was going to Santana's house to drink with Santana and Brittany, and she definitely didn't want Rachel to see her drunk.

But Quinn felt happy. Rachel hadn't mentioned anything about Quinn's abnormal behaviour yesterday so they had fun together. Quinn felt like she was flirting with Rachel for a lot of the time they were together, but what she felt weird about was the fact she thought Rachel was flirting back. She spent her last two classes with Finn which she wasn't too happy about. Everyone in the Glee club had heard about her and Rachel getting coffee and hanging out.

It seemed that Finn had a problem with that and Quinns happy mood was ruined as soon as Finn started questioning her motives. "I just never thought you'd be friends with her." He said as he looked at her, confused. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Finn, can't I just be friends with someone? So what that its Rachel Berry, it shoudln't concern you anyway." She snapped back. Finn did as she said and went back to his own work, she knew Finn was scared of her when she was angry, so she was glad he stopped. Most of the rest of her class was quiet and uneventful until she felt her phone buss in her pocket. She quietly took it out and saw that it was Rachel, she had gotten it that lunchtime and was glad she did; if she hadn't known it was Rachel she wouldn't of replied for the possibility of it being a cruel joke.

_2:08PM- Hey Quinn, I'm bored in Lit3, do you have Mrs Baxter for any of your classes? She makes me want to fall asleep. Seriously I think I might learn how to sleep with my eyes open._

Quinn smiled, not only because what Rachel said was funny to her, but the fact they'd become so comfortable with each other in such a short amount of time. It felt so natural and normal being around her. She looked up to see her teacher on his laptop, focussed on what he was doing, so Quinn looked back at her phone and pressed 'Reply'.

_2:10PM- Hey, yeah I have her in my Literature class! I usually zone out after about 15 seconds. School is the place to learn to sleep with your eyes open, its a valuable technique to learn! ;D_

Quinn sighed as she pressed Send, a sigh of relief more than anything. She almost immediately got a reply, she was shocked that someone could reply so fast.

_2:11PM- I don't think I've ever met someone who enjoys Mrs B's class. Everyone just wants to sleep in there. Well it'll be an awesome technique for future reference! What teacher do you have?_

_2:13PM- I don't even know my teachers name, we have a sub. So everyone's kind of just doing their own thing, I dont know how this guy got a qualification. :p_

_2:14PM- Are you serious? Maybe I should come in there and teach :) It cant be too hard to do! Lol! So anyway, what are you doing tonight?_

_2:15PM- You could if you wanted, I think the teacher would just sit and listen to you! You could probably teach him a few things! Tonight I'm going to Santana's and we're going to have a few drinks. What about you? x_

After Quinn pressed send she felt her chest tighten. Even though it was just a letter, the 'x' made her feel nervous, wondering how Rachel would reply, if she'd freak out, maybe she would reply with a reciprocation of the love.

_2:15PM- I could teach everyone a few things! Oh thats nice, I hope you have fun. Try not to get too drunk Miss Fabray :p I'm just going to be at home, I was going to have a girls night with Kurt and Mercedes but they both ended up having plans with their boyfriends so I'll just stay home and go on facebook or something. x_

Quinns heart skipped a beat when she saw that 'x'. She felt stupid but she really didn't care anymore. She knew she was going to end up talking to Santana about her feelings that evening, whether it was when she was sober or drunk she didn't know; but she knew it was inevitable. She smiled and looked around the room and her eyes widened when she saw that Finn was looking at her quizzically. She quickly looked away and laughed to herself. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time, she didn't want Finn to ruin it.

_2:18PM- I'll try not to get too drunk, mom! haha :) oh thats not good. Its friday night! Don't spend it on facebook! x_

_2:19PM- Hahaha, oh my gosh you nearly made me laugh out loud, I wouldve gotten such weird looks! I don't really mind spending a friday at home. I mean I could text you but you'll be with Santana so I dont want to bother you. I might anyway :p x_

_2:23PM- That would be so funny to see if it happened! I can't guarentee I'll reply straight away but you can text me if you want :) x_

_2:26PM- I might if I get bored enough :) you'll probably be too busy with your social life to reply Miss Popular! x_

_2:30PM- Hah, Miss Popular? How creative of you Miss Berry! :p anyway, Finn is giving me weird looks so I'd better go. I'll text you later k? x_

_2:34PM- Oh, okay sure. Tell Finn to mind his own business for me ;) okay bye Quinn xo_

Quinn smiled as she put her phone away, but Finns weird looks weren't ceasing. Everyone in the class was talking loudly, the teacher not caring. Finn turned to Quinn,

"What was that? Got a boyfriend or something? You can tell me, Quinn." Finn asked, in a very serious tone. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. I was just texting my uh.. friend." She said as she opened her book and started drawing. Finn continued giving her weird looks for the rest of the session, but Quinn tried to ignore him.

As soon as the bell went she quickly grabbed her things and walked out of the classroom. When she got to her locker she was surprised to see Rachel there, with Santana. Her stomach twisted when she saw them speaking, hoping they weren't talking about her.

"Hey guys." Quinn said as she opened her locker.

"Speak of the devil!" Santana said as she grabbed Quinn's shoulder. "We were just talking about you!" Quinn's stomach twisted more, she opened her locker so Rachel couldn't see her reaction, her eyes widening and Quinn thought her face must've gone ghost-white with shock that they were talking about her.

"Oh yeah? What about me?" Quinn said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Just that you were staying at Santana's tonight." Rachel said a little shy, opening Quinn's locker more so she could see her.

"Oh, okay then." Quinn said as she put her books away and grabbed her bag, breathing a sigh of relief as she closed her locker. "Well, I'll talk to you tonight or something?" Quinn said, smiling at Rachel as she stood with Santana, ready to go.

"Sure," Rachel said with a small smile, as she leaned into Quinn and hugged her. Quinn felt butterflies again, feeling Rachels hands on her back, she hugged Rachel back, her hands around Rachels waist, she closed her eyes and just existed for a moment. She inhaled the sweet smell of coconut and peppermint again, and before she knew it the hug was gone. Rachel and Santana exchanged waves as the went seperate ways down the halls.

"Oh yeah, you totally don't like her, you were totally right Quinn." Santana said sarcastically as they walked down the hall and out to Santana's car.

"Shut up, Santana. I don't want to talk about it here." Quinn said, looking around to make sure no one heard their conversation. She felt stupid since she'd been doing that so many times the past few days. They got into Santana's car and drove out of the carpark, talking about their plans for the evening. Quinn had brought all she needed in her bag to school that morning so they didn't need to go past Quinns house and they were quick to arrive at Santana's house.

As they walked inside Quinn realised the house was empty except for them. "Where are your parents?" Quinn asked, she knew Santana had already told her but she had such an odd week she'd forgotten.

"They went out of town for some kind of 2nd honeymoon or something. They explained it to me but I sort of zoned out." Santana said, apparently also forgetting she'd already told Quinn.

"Oh, okay cool. So it'll be just me, you and Britt tonight?"

"Seems like it." Santana said as she got out some glasses and pured them a glass of lemonade each.

"I feel like I'm going to be a third wheel."

"Why don't you invite your girlfriend over then?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Quinn said as she took a glass of lemonade, feeling her cheeks warm to a mild red.

"Not yet. But soon enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, I can tell you really like her, okay? And don't play stupid with me anymore, I'm getting really sick of it. The past two years in Glee club you guys have had something there, and this week its just so obvious that you like her. Why won't you just tell me what's going on?" Santana said with a little shrug as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"Okay fine, you want me to talk about how I'm really feeling and all that stupid emotional shit? Put a shot of vodka in this glass." Quinn said, holding out her now hlaf empty glass of lemonade.

"Alright good." Santana said as she opened up a cupboard and grabbed an almost full bottle of vodka out, and a shot glass. "I don't see why you can't talk about it anyway, its not like you're subtle with your love." Santana said as she poured the vodka into the shot glass and then pouring it into Quinn's glass. Quinn stirred her cup a little and quickly chugged the remains of her lemonade and vodka. After a minute of just staring down into the cup she looked up at Santana, who was patiently waiting for Quinn. She knew what Quinn was like with alcohol and talking about things.

"Okay. Look, I never thought I was gay. I mean yeah when I was with Finn I didn't really feel anything and the only reason I got with Puck was because I was feeling fat that day and there alcohol involved. But I just thought maybe they're not the right guy for me. Then Rachel, she's just.." Quinn put down her cup and sat down, putting her hands on her cheeks, looking directly at Santana. "Perfect. Santana, I love her. But she's straight."

"How do you know that?"

"Well what are the chances she'll be gay?"

"Well, 50 50, I'd say. I mean she seems into you. Has she specifically told you she's straight?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then its fair game. I say go for it." Santana said as she mixed them both another lemonade and vodka.

"Really? I mean don't you think that's a little forward, just being like 'Hey Rachel, I know we've only been friends for a few days but I'm totally and completely in love with you.'"

"You don't need to say it like that. That would be weird, and no one likes a creep Fabray." Santana said as she took a sip of her drink.

"I guess you're right. I'll figure something out I guess." Quinn said as she looked around the kitchen.

"So what happened between you and Berry in those lunchtimes you spent together, and when did you figure out you even liked her?" Santana asked as she leaned against the counter. Quinn proceeded to tell Santana about the past few days, from the morning she realised Rachel was missing, right up until the afterschool hug. After about 30 minutes she was finally done explaining everything, and Santana's eyes had widened far more than Quinn knew they could.

"Wow, you are so in love." Santana said, her mouth gaping open as Quinn finished her story.

"Shut up, I'm not." Quinn said as she walked over to the lounge room and turned the tv on, already a little tipsy.

"Okay fine, I'll shut up but you should tell her."

"Yeah, whatever."

It was now 1am and Quinn, Santana and Brittany were well and truly drunk. Quinn was watching some infomercial that was on, laughing at stupid things they were saying. She looked over to where Santana and Brittany were to tell them what was funny, but they were busy making out. Quinn immediately felt like a third wheel, and her good mood was gone because she realised she had no one to kiss.

She felt lonely, even though she was texting Rachel before, the texting had stopped and Quinn guessed Rachel had gone to sleep.

"Guys, can you stop kissing for one second?" Quinn asked, a little annoyed. Santana and Britts lips never left each others, Santana just waved a hand as to say "No" or "Go away". Quinn felt more annoyed than before, so she got up out of her chair and went to the kitchen, having the last of whatever was in the cups and then suddenly found herself outside. She was a little cold but had a jacket so she didn't mind.

She wandered down the street, realising that Rachel's house was only a few blocks away. She realised she lost control of her feet and they were guiding themselves towards Rachels house, but she didn't care, she just wanted to see her.

The streets were quiet, most of the lights in houses were off, the only way she could see the street was the streetlights dimly lighting the path. She tugged at her jacket, zipping it up since she suddenly felt so much colder. She turned down another street and saw that a few houses still had a few lights on, she was a little worried but not enough to turn back. She walked quickly, as quick as she could as she was drunk and walking all over the path. She was glad she hadn't brought her own car to Santana's house, she probably would've driven it and thought that if she did that she most likely would've crashed. Her thoughts were getting more and more, she realised how drunk she was and although she'd told Rachel she didn't want her to see her this drunk, she couldn't find the ability to care. She knew exactly what she was going to do when she got to Rachel's house, she wouldn't do it sober so she'd do it now whether she regretted it tomorrow or not.

Before she knew it, she was 3 houses away from Rachel's house. She stopped and gathered her thoughts together before going forward to Rachels lawn. She got her phone out, swaying from side to side trying to keep her balance as she looked through her contacts. **Rach.**

She pressed the call button and crossed one of her arms over her chest and put the phone to her ear with the other. She looked up at the house and saw a light turn on on the left of the upstairs area.

"..Hello?" A half-tired Rachel asked.

"Hey Rachel, its Quinn. Di- Did I wake you up?" Quinn said, realising how drunk she sounded. She looked down at her feet to make sure she was still upright.

"Yeah, but I'd just gone to sleep so its okay. What's up?"

"Come downstairs."

"W-what?"

"Come downstairs."

"I- Are you here?"

"Maybe. Santana lives a few blocks away. Just come down here."

"O-okay. Hang on." Rachel said, the line going dead as she saw a figure in the light, shuffling around and suddenly that room was empty, the light off and everything was dark again. Quinn put her phone away and just waited for what felt like an eternity.

Then suddenly there was movement at the front door, it opening a little and Rachel slipping out, and shutting the door so it didn't make any sound. Rachel walked over to where Quinn was standing, well swaying; trying to stay upright.

"Quinn, what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" Rachel whispered as she walked closer to Quinn.

"I- I just wanted to see you Rachel. Santana and Britt were making out and I was the third wheel and I didn't want to be that so I wanted to go for a walk then I realised you live near Santana and I-"

"I get that, but its late. And you're drunk." Rachel said, concerned.

"Well I.. Rachel. I don't know what to do." Quinn said as she walked closer to Rachel so they were inches apart.

"About what?"

"Feelings.. for you." Quinn mumbled as she looked at Rachels lips, licking her own.

"W-what?" Rachel asked, a little shocked; not really knowing what was going on.

Quinn's hand moved to Rachels neck, cupping it as she leaned in, trying to stay steady. She slowly leaned in, closing her eyes when her lips met Rachels. The kiss was deep and for a second, Quinn thought that Rachel was kissing her back. She felt Rachels hand meet Quinns free one, their hands entangling with each others, before Rachel leaned back, Quinn leaning forward to try to hold onto the kiss for a little longer.

Quinn opened her eyes to see Rachel staring at her with wide eyes.

"What the fuck was that?" Rachel said, a little out of breath and in shock.

"I- I just wanted to kiss you Rachel. I wanna be with you so much." Quinn had realised she'd said it before she could stop herself, she felt like an idiot for saying it while she was drunk.

"I- You. What?" Rachel said, obviously confused about what had just happened. Quinn could see the look on Rachels face; horror. Quinn panciked.

"I'm so sorry Rach. I- I gotta go." Quinn said as she turned and ran away from Rachels house, leaving Rachel dumbstruck in the middle of her lawn.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter will be Quinn AND Rachel's POV, I think you guys deserve to know whats going on in Rachels head after the kiss, I mean this chapter you'll obviously see Quinn's reaction but I think putting Rachel's would be good too. So I hope you guys like it! And I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! I love your reviews, getting feedback for me is like applause for Rachel, I need it to live. ;) Also, since we don't know Rachels dads names I'm just putting it as Papa and Dad. If you look at the one picture we have of the Berry's, Papa is the nerdy one with glasses. And obviously Dad is the other. Okay enough of my rambling, enjoy!**

Quinn ran down the street, tears building up as she continued to run. Her heart was beating out of her chest and the sudden feeling of sobering up was apparent, so she was able to run without falling over.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot. _Quinn repeated to herself in her mind. How could she be so stupid? She didn't dare look back to Rachels house, the look of shock as Rachel pulled back was enough for Quinn, she didn't need to see anything more. She stopped on the corner of an intersection and realised how truly out of breath she was.

She must've ran 2 big blocks, at least. She knew she was going in the right direction towards Santana's house but it took her a second to realise where she actually was. She suddenly felt so cold, and _alone_. All she wanted was to stay with Rachel and just be with her. Just being in her presence made her so happy, happier than she'd ever felt.

And then she ruined it with a drunken mistake. She absolutely hated herself. She slowly walked back down the final street, dragging her feet like they weighed a tonne. She hoped that Brittany and Santana were done fooling around, she didn't want to see people so happy when she was so sad, and she knew she was being selfish but she was too annoyed at herself to care.

When she got back to Santana's house she found the door was unlocked how she'd left it. As she walked in she saw Santana and Brittany cuddling on the couch, their clothes a little messed up. They look up to see who had walked in the front door, they both looked confused to see that it was Quinn.

"Wait, where did you go? I thought you went to sleep." Santana said, a frown appearing on her face as she was trying to figure out what was going on. Quinn dropped to the floor in a heap, the flow of tears hadn't cecased the entire walk back to Santana's house. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed, she could hear shuffling around and didn't care what it was until she felt a warm body hugging itself against her. She moved her hands to see that it was Santana, and she moved her arms to hug her back as she sobbed on her shoulder. "Fabray, whats wrong? What happened?" Santana said, trying to sound normal but she could hear the panic in her voice.

"I- Rachel."

"Oh god, what did you do?" Santana said as she leaned back from the hug, her eyes buldging and curious.

"I.. Fuck, Santana I fucked up so much."

"Tell me what you did, Quinn." Santana said, now looking directly at Quinn, her tone extremely serious now.

"Shit-I, San. I kissed her." Quinn said, no longer looking at Santana, the feeling of shame and regret sweeping her body.

"Yeah. Then what happened, did she kiss you back? What did she say after it?" Santana said, still very serious. She could see how distraught Quinn was and needed to know everything that happened so she could help in any way that she could.

"Well, it felt like she kissed me back, and she held my hand for a second but then she pulled away. San, I could see the look on her face she was horrified. She probably will never want to see me again, oh god what did I do I ruined everything, shit. Fuck!"

"Shh, Quinn. You're yelling!" Santana said, holding Quinns shoulders to keep her from jumping up or anything. "So she kissed you back but then stopped the kiss, then what happened?"

"She said, 'What the fuck was that' and her face was just horrified. Then I told her that I just wanted to kiss her and then I apologised and ran away.." Quinn said, now looking at the floor, the tears starting up again.

"So you don't know how she felt about the kiss?"

"Well the look on her face kind of explained it all. I panicked and ran okay, I'm such a fucking wuss."

"Well you know what, tomorrow morning you can go there if you don't have a hangover. Otherwise go there on Sunday. Talk to her about it. Just because of a look doesn't mean a thing. Its night time, you pcould've seen her expression wrong or something." Santana said as she tried to calm Quinn.

"I hope you're right.." Quinn mumbled as she wiped a tear away and looked at Santana.

"Shit girl, you look horrible. I can't tell whether its the smeared mascara or the fact you're still half drunk, but you need to go to bed." Santana said, helping Quinn up off of the floor.

"Can we go to sleep too? I'm all sweet lady kissed out." Brittany said as she got up and yawned, apparently only hearing the conversation when bed was involved.

"Sure," Santana laughed as Quinn got up and walked herself to the bedroom.

She sat on the end of the bed for a while, replaying the night in her mind. At first she tried to figure out if Rachel's reaction was horror or if Quinn actually was making it all up in her head. The moment after the kiss was what Quinns mind hovered around.

Then Quinn thought for a second. Her mind wandered back a few moments to the actual kiss. She thought about how amazing it was, how soft Rachels lips were, how natural it felt. How she kissed her back. How she held Quinns hand. How she kissed her back. _How she kissed her back_. Even though it was only for a second, Quinn felt Rachel kiss her back, feeling the intensity of Rachels lips against her own and feeling Rachels breath hitch as she leaned in just the slightest bit. It was at that point that Quinn realised she was smiling like a loon. She sighed and realised her bag had been moved to Santana's room already, and she had no idea when that had happened. But she got up off the bed and got changed before hopping under the covers and drifted off to sleep thinking about Rachel.

Rachel stood on her lawn in shock as Quinn ran away down the street. She felt as though she was standing there for hours before she realised how cold it was outside. She looked around the street, taking in how quiet and dark it was, and how well and truly gone Quinn was.

_What the hell just happened? _Rachel thought to herself. _And why did it feel so good? Wait, really good? But I'm not gay.. am I? Wouldn't I have figured this out before, since my dads are gay, wouldn't it just kind of come naturally? Maybe because I've never had the opportunity to experience what its like to be with a woman. God its cold.. _

Rachel walked back inside, locking the door behind her. She wandered back up to her room, figuring out whether she should text Quinn and talk to her. _No, I'd better not. She was drunk, she probably just did it because she was drunk, she probably won't even remember it tomorrow. Even if she does, will we talk about it? Do I want to talk about it? No. No I don't. Not until I figure out whats going on with me. Maybe I should just stay away from Quinn for a few days, I don't want to lead her on. _

_Have I already led her on? With our texts and lunchtimes together? Crap! I thought we were just friends, I thought thats what friends do! That's what its like with Kurt! But thats different.. I don't do that with Mercedes. Oh god how did I not notice that? Shit. Well, maybe I am gay? Or maybe just bi-curious. I just want to spend more time with Quinn. No. No, I can't. Not for a few days, I need to clear my head. I'll talk to dad and papa tomorrow. Yes, that's what I'll do. _

Rachels mind was racing, it was almost like that kiss gave her a huge hit of adrenaline or something. She felt so tired, Quinn had woken her up after all. But she didn't even know if she could get back to sleep now. She climbed back into bed and looked at her phone on the bedside table, she picked it up and unlocked it, going to her messages and scrolling through texts from Quinn and wondering if she did actually like Rachel or if it was a drunken mistake. She put her phone back on the bedside table.

She didn't come to a conclusion, but started thinking of whether she could be gay or if it was just because she was kissed by a girl. _I mean, maybe I am. I definitely felt something in that kiss._ Rachel thought to herself as she lay back in her bed. She thought about the desperation in the kiss that Quinn had, how she licked her lips just before they'd met her own, how completely... normal it all felt. In a way she was glad she kissed her back even just for a second, but it terrified her all the same. She needed to talk to her fathers.

The next morning she woke up to the smell of coffee and porridge being made downstairs. She jumped out of bed and walked downstairs to see her fathers busily doing their own thing in the kitchen. They all exchanged 'Good morning''s as Rachel walked over to the coffee maker and waited for it to finish brewing. _I should just get it out of the way. Ask them now._

Rachel took a deep breath, 'Dad, papa? Can I talk to you about something?" Both of her fathers stopped what they were doing and looked over at Rachel.

"Of course sweetie, what is it?" Papa said as he fixed his glasses.

Rachel sat on a stool at the bench, "When did you figure out you were gay? Did it take an actual experience with someone as the same sex to start realising thats how you were?"

"Well, everyone's experience is different, sweetie. I mean for me, I know when I was about 12. All my friends were looking at girls while I was looking at them. It was just something that was always there." Rachel's stomach dropped a little, _so maybe it was just the kiss_. "But that's just me, bubba. What about you?" Papa said as he looked over to the other father, who was pouring his and Rachel's coffees. He turned and passed Rachel her coffee as he looked as though he was trying to gather his thoughts.

"See, I wasn't like that. I dated girls, I did what was normal in society at that time. It wasn't until the summer before senior year when my family and I went away and I met a boy there, and we were friends, and we just clicked, you know? I didn't really know what I was feeling until he told me he was gay, and then I realised he had been flirting with me and stuff, and I just kind of freaked out, like a 'who am I?' moment. And then I thought, hey you know what, I'm on vacation, I should experiment. Wait, don't think that I was just using that boy, Rachel. It wasn't like that. But when we kissed, it felt so much better than when I'd kissed girls. I just wanted more and mo-"

"Why did you ask us that question, Rachel?" Papa asked her, looking at her curiously. Rachels stomach had since risen and she felt a sense of happiness. Her dad would understand, both would actually. But she felt like he knew exactly the way she'd been feeling the past 12 hours. When her dad asked her that question though, her first instinct was panic. She didn't realise she'd have to share her feelings so soon, then she thought it'd be best to talk to them about it, instead of someone else.

"I- You know Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Your new friend? Of course!" Dad said.

"She came here last night, her friend lives a few blocks away. She was drunk but I- she walked here and we were outside and she kissed me."

"You were outside? What time was that?" Papa said with horror.

"Uh.. about 1am." Rachel said reluctantly. Her dads both shook their heads.

"Don't you know how dangerous that is?"

"Yes, I do, but-"

"Then why did you go out there?"

"Can I finish?" Her dad nodded a little, "Okay. I couldn't just leave Quinn out there by herself. I checked before I went outside that there was no one else out there. I was careful."

"Okay good. Now back to topic," Dad said giving a stern look to Papa, "She kissed you?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, she kissed me. And it.. it felt amazing. So much better than when I kissed Finn or anyone else. It felt.."

"Right?" Dad said with a cheesy grin spread across his face.

Rachel smiled to herself as butterflies swarmed to her stomach, "Yes, actually." Dad put an arm around Papa's waist, smiling like he was insane.

"Go get her."

"What?" Rachel said, looking directly at her dad.

"Go get her, if you like her, get her."

"Its not that easy. I don't know if I want to talk to her for a few days. I just need to get my thoughts straight before I talk to her. I mean its all so sudden, I was so oblivious and now.." Rachel trailed off, trying to find the right way to explain everything.

"We get it. Maybe Monday at school, just say a quick hello but don't have a conversation, don't stay and chat. Figure out what you want first, that's whats important, that you don't do anything you don't want to do, or get forced into."

"Thanks Papa." Rachel said as she sipped her coffee. She spent the rest of her morning watching re-runs of Friends and Will and Grace.

At about 11am her dads were dressed up nicely and told Rachel they were going out for lunch and that they'd be back later. When they were well and truly gone she set up her laptop in the lounge, putting on "King of Anything" so she could rehearse for her performance in Glee club. As much as she'd been thinking about Quinn she needed to get back on track with her Glee assignment, and she was still annoyed with Finn. She put the volume on full and began belting out the song as loud as possible, singing always cleared her mind and helped her feel better.

_You've got opinions man, we're all entitled to 'em; but I never asked._

_So let me thank you for your time, and try not to waste any more of mine, get out of here fast._

_..._

_Who cares if you disagree? You are not me, who made you King of Anything? _

At this point Rachel was smiling, imagining the look on Finns face as he heard the lyrics. She was so sick of him and the song was perfect. She rehearsed the song a few more times when she was interrupted by the doorbell. She couldn't figure out who it could possibly be, her dads wouldn't be home already, they only left a half hour ago and their lunches were at least an hour and a half. She walked up to the door and unlocked it,

With a faint smile, Quinn looked up at Rachel.

"Hi."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews again! And I saw you all loved the cliffhanger ;) If you didnt realise, I love ending chapters on cliffhangers. I dont know why. Okay enjoy this chapter :)**

Quinn woke up the next morning with Santana and Brittany sprawled over the bed with her. _When did they even get here?_ She thought to herself. As she got up her head felt weighed down a little, but she'd had worse.

She walked down to the kitchen and put the kettle on, coffee always woke her up. As she waited she prepared her coffee and looked up at the clock _10:30am, is that it?_ She thought it must've been later than that, she went to sleep at at least 2am.

She finished making her coffee and saw Santana walk absent-mindedly to the kitchen, yawning as she grabbed a mug and made herself a coffee.

"Hows your head?" She asked blatantly.

"Better than expected, actually." Quinn said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Thats good, mine is killing me. I can't believe how much it hurts."

"Sucks for you." Quinn said with a little smile. She felt happier than expected, probably because she fell asleep thinking of all the good parts of her encounter with Rachel.

"Shut up, box fairy. Speaking of getting some, are you going to see Berry today?"

"Maybe. If you drive me home at like midday I was thinking maybe we could stop by her house."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Santana said as she grabbed some eggs out of the fridge and turned the stove on.

It was now about 11:30am and Brittany was still asleep. Quinn quietly got changed and packed her bag with all the things she'd brought.

_Phone, check. Pajamas, check. Phone charger, check. School books, check. _She thought to herself, making sure she got everything. She walked back down to the kitchen, with Santana waiting patiently with her keys.

"Ready to go?"

"I guess so."

"So when we get to Rachels, I'll wait in the car. But if you go inside, I ain't waiting for you." Santana said as they walked to the door.

"Yeah, okay. So I'd better take my bag to the door with me, just in case?"

"You know it."

As they got into the car, Quinn took a big breath, trying to get her thoughts together as to what to say when she got to Rachels house. _I'm so sorry. It was a drunken mistake. That's a lie, I'm completely and madly in love with you. No, I cant say that. How are you feeling Rachel? Sorry I mauled your face.. So did that kiss do anything for ya, sweetcheeks? I'm an idiot Rachel. Can we forget all of this happened?_ As Quinns mind raced as she tried to figure out what she should say, Santana drove to Rachels house. They were there before she realised the car had even been started.

"Off you go, box fairy."

"Shut up Santana. Okay." Quinn inhaled deeply. "I can do this. I _can _do this, right Santana?" Quinn said, eyes bulging with fear.

"Of course you can. Now go, before I drive away."

Quinn jumped out of the car, her bag heavy on her back. She stood outside the car for a second, looking at Rachels house. She took another deep breath and walked across the lawn and up the steps to Rachels door. She knocked on the door, her heart beating faster than ever. She thought she was going to pass out. She still hadn't thought of what she was going to say to Rachel. _Shit._

She door swung open and there was Rachel, beautiful as ever.

"Hi." Quinn said, she hoped Rachel heard her greeting since she practically whispered it. Rachels eyes widened so much that Quinn was surprised her eyes were still in their sockets.

"Quinn, um. I- what are you doing here?" She said almost like she was panicking.

"I just uh, I needed to talk to you about last night. Look I'm really sor-"

"I can't talk to you right now, Quinn. Okay? I just need some space to clear my head and figure out whats going on." Rachel said as she shut the door.

Quinns heart dropped.

_I completely fucked it up. Good fucking job Fabray. Fuck. _She thought to herself as she turned around and walked back to the car, her eyes prickling with tears and by the time she was back at the car her face was a mess of tears.

"What happened?" Santana said urgently, hugging Quinn as soon as she was in the car.

"I- I went to ap-apologize and she said she n-needed to clear her head a-and figure out wha-what's going on." Quinn said, her voice jumping as her throat clamped up. She was crying harder than she ever had before.

"Baby, don't cry. It'll be okay. She said she needs to figure out what was going on. I mean that could be a good thing right?"

"No. Its fucking n-not Santana. I ruined everythi-ing. She probably h-hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, Quinn. She's probably just as confused as you were last week. Remember the way you were acting?" Santana said, moving her head so that Quinn would look her in the eye.

"I hope you're right. God, what if I fucked it up? Fuck, I'm such an idiot."

"Hey, Q. Don't hurt yourself over this, you still don't know what she's actually thinking. Just leave the situation, and you have a class with her on Monday, right? If she doesn't talk to you by that class, talk to her there. Okay?" Santana said as she pulled back from the hug and drove away from Rachels house.

Quinn took a deep breath, watching Rachels house as they drove away. _I hope everything will be okay._

It was Saturday night and Quinn had been home alone since about 3pm. Her mother was going out with a few of her friends but Quinn couldn't decide whether she was pleased or annoyed that she was going to be alone with her thoughts.

The house was irritatingly quiet, so Quinn brought her laptop into the living room and turned on the television. She settled on watching re-runs of Will and Grace, and after watching an episode she realised it must've been a marathon of episodes. As much as she loved Will and Grace she couldn't keep her mind off of Rachel, just wondering what was going to happen on Monday. It was then that she decided to log onto facebook and check what was going on with everyone. As she scrolled through the recent updates she began getting bored, seeing typical things.

_Finn Hudson: Mom and Burt brought home Taco Bell, awesome! -6 minutes ago_

_Santana Lopez: Cooking Britts and I dinner, stir fry! -13 minutes ago_

_Brittany Pierce: I'm scared to eat the baby corn... I don't want to upset the momma corn.. -15 minutes ago_

As Quinn kept scrolling through she quickly became bored of everyone's dinner updates, and began feeling hungry. She was about to close her laptop and get something to eat when a status got her attention.

_Rachel Berry: I'm not sure what to do, I don't think I've ever been this confused.. -22 minutes ago_

Quinn felt a swarm of butterflies swarm in her stomach when she saw Rachels name, and her mind went crazy with thoughts after reading her status. _She doesn't know what to do? Is this a good thing? Is she considering us as a couple? Or is she confused about how to tell me its never going to happen without hurting my feelings? Is that status even about me?_

Quinn saw that there were comments on the status and couldn't help but see what had been said.

_Kurt Hummel: Babe, what's going on? Ring me xx_

_Finn Hudson: What's confusing Rachel? You can talk to me about it. I can help you figure it all out. _

_Brittany Pierce: Its okay, I never know what to do. I still don't know how to get to homeroom class.._

_Rachel Berry: Thank you for your responses. Kurt I'll ring you now. _

Quinn desperately wanted to know what Kurt and Rachel were going to talk about. She needed to know if it was about her. She wanted so desperately to message Rachel and ask her what was going on because regardless of her feelings, they were friends and had gotten close over the past week and she did care about her. And she didn't want to be the person to make her feel like crap or be confused. She wanted to comfort her. She wanted to hold her and tell her it'd be okay. That it is okay. That she shouldn't feel pressure or stress about the situation, if thats what the problem was.

She decided it was best that she turn off her laptop and just go eat dinner and finish watching re-runs of Will and Grace, so she got up off the couch and made her way to the kitchen.

Rachel was going crazy, thats as simple as she could put it. It was the longest Saturday of her life and although her fathers had arrived home she still felt so alone. Even the fact that one of her fathers knew what she was going through, she still couldn't help but be so confused. She knew she had feelings for Quinn, she really did. But what she didn't know what whether to act on them in case her feelings changed.

Rachel ran down to the kitchen and grabbed the phone, having a small chat with her dads about dinner before going back to her room to call Kurt. She typed in his number and waited for someone to pick up.

_"Hello?" _a small, feminine voice answered.

Oh, hello Carole. Is Kurt there?"

"_He sure is, he's trying to grab the phone off of me as we speak."_

Rachel smiled. "My call must be expected! May I speak to him please?"

"_Of course darling. Come over for dinner this week, we miss you!"_ Carole said before hearing some kind of movement on the other end.

_"Hey Rach, okay what's going on?" _Kurt asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Okay," Rachel said as she took a deep breath, figuring out how she was going to say what she was about to say, "You're the best person to talk to about this I guess.."

"_About what? Rachel you're scaring me a little whats going on?"_

"Its Quinn."

"_What did she do? Do I have to get Mercedes and sort her out?"_

Rachel laughed a little, "No, no Kurt its nothing like that. I.. I think I like her."

"_What?" _Kurt sounded like he nearly choked on something. She knew that kind of reaction would be expected, but she still felt a little annoyed by his shock.

"I know it sounds odd okay. But this week has been amazing and I thought she was just being really nice but then last night.. I- she.." Rachel trailed off, trying to gather her thoughts.

"_She what, Rachel? I mean I know you'd think I'd see this coming, with the whole theory on gaydar, but wow."_

"Yeah I know. Okay she.. she kissed me last night. I mean she was drunk so maybe she just did it because of that but I just don't know. And she came over here this morning and I may have slammed the door in her face. But I panicked I mean I barely slept last night Kurt, I mean if it was just a drunken thing then she's messing with my feelings far too much, I mean sure girls have always been attractive to me but I never acted upon it, I just thought hey that chick is pretty, and then thought nothing else of it, oh Kurt how could I not see this coming? Should I talk to her about it or should I ju-"

"_Rachel you're rambling, stop it!"_ Kurt yelled at the other end.

"Sorry. I just don't know what to do. Kurt, what do I do?" Rachel pleaded.

"_I know you want me to literally tell you what to do, but I can't. When I was dealing with my feelings it was hard, so I know what you're going through. And I know its stupid and cliche but you have to do what your heart tells you, what you really want to do. Otherwise you're just going to be unhappy."_

Rachel sighed. In a way she wish Kurt would just tell her what to do, but she knew that Kurt was right. "Thanks Kurt. You always know what to say. Why are you so wise?" Rachel said with a smirk on her face, she knew Kurt couldn't see it but she knew he would know.

"_What can I say, I'm amazing_." Kurt said with a laugh. Rachel laughed with him, she loved talking to Kurt, he always knew what to say.

There was a knock on Rachels bedroom door and then the door opened slightly to see her Papa peering at her. "Sweetie, dinner is ready." he said with a little smile.

"Okay I'll be there in a sec, Papa!" Rachel said as he closed the door. "I gotta go Kurt, dinner is ready. I'll talk to you later or tomorrow?"

"_Sounds good to me, Rach. Bye bye!"_

"Bye Kurty!" Rachel said as she hung up the phone.

Rachel got up and went to eat dinner, her mind wandering on what she was going to do when she saw Quinn on Monday.

It was Sunday morning and Quinn was still so tired. She had barely slept all night. She dragged herself out of bed, not even trying to sleep longer, she knew it wouldn't happen. As she walked down the hallway she heard her mothers tv quietly playing, she said a quick good morning to her mother and continued walking to the kitchen. She turned on the kettle and leaned against the bench. She was so exhausted, she didn't even know how she was going to function all day. Then she remembered a place her mother used to take her just outside of Lima. A lake that they used to go to with her sister when they were little, but she hadn't been there in years.

She turned off the kettle and grabbed her keys. She needed to clear her mind and it seemed like the perfect place. She said a quick goodbye to her mother after going to her room and quickly changing. When she was on the way there she realised she was going to drive past the Lima Bean, and decided to stop and get a coffee since she hadn't had one yet.

The carpark was almost empty when she pulled in, and when she got inside she saw how empty it really was. She had never seen it so quiet. She walked up to the counter and ordered her coffee and looked around the restaurant as she waited. She saw a man with glasses who she could've dworn she'd seen before but couldn't quite place who he was. She shrugged off any thought of it and turned around to see the girl behind the counter nearly finished with her coffee. As the girl walked towards her with her coffee she saw someone walk out of the toilets.

Short, brown hair. _Fuck!_

Quinn grabbed her coffee, quickly passing the money to the girl behind the counter and telling her to keep the change. She kept her head down as she walked past Rachel, who was staring at her, expressionless. She felt like she almost ran to her car, her heart beating fast out of pure shock.

_What the hell was she doing here? Fuck. So much for clearing my head. Shit._ Quinn thought to herself as she started her car and drove out of the carpark as quick as she could.

When she finally made it to the lake her heartbeat had slowed down and she was a lot more calm than she was at the beginning of the drive. She hopped out of her car and found a park bench that was close to the water. She sat down and began sipping her coffee, admiring how beautiful it still was. She breathed in the fresh air and closed her eyes for a second, relaxing further. There was no one else at the lake that early in the morning and she loved it. _I should just come here every Sunday, take my mind off of everything and just take in my surroundings, how beautiful everything is. I should bring Rachel here.._ Quinn put a hand over her forehead, trying to expel Rachel from her mind. _Just for five minutes can she not be on my mind?_

Quinn sat on the bench until she'd finished her coffee, then walked around the path circling the lake, stopping to see ducks and other wildlife that lived there, her mind was finally cleared of Rachel for a while, she got her thoughts together and she got the alone time she needed. As she finished walking around the lake and back to the car her mind wandered back to Rachel, but she didn't try to stop it this time. She smiled to herself, even though there was still the possibility Rachel and her friendship could be over, she was in such a good mood that she only thought about the positives that could happen. _What if we do get together? I've been so focussed on the bad outcomes I never even thought of the possibility that she feels the same way. What if it's all going to be okay? Better than okay?_

She didn't know what would happen tomorrow, but she was ready to face Rachel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! In this chapter there will be a few songs, and I'm only putting inserts of each song that are important I guess, because in fics that put all the lyrics, I find it annoying and never read all the lyrics anyway. So yeah. **

Quinn woke up on Monday morning differenty than when she'd fallen asleep. She'd fallen asleep with content and a feeling of almost happiness. But she woke with feelings of fear and anxiety. She was shaking when she got dressed for school and she knew that she would continue shaking until she saw Rachel. Her mother had already left for work when she went to make breakfast, relieved that she had the house to herself so she could prepare herself for what could happen today.

She had barely two bites of her toast before she threw it away, she just wasn't hungry at all. Well, she was. But she felt like she was going to throw up if she ate anything. So she grabbed her schoolbag, the sheet music she downloaded last night and decided to head to school early.

As she drove to school her mind wandered on possible outcomes of the day. Rachel outing her in front of everyone -_bad. _Rachel liking Quinn back and they get to be together. In secret, of course -_good. _Rachel being awkward around Quinn and giving her short answers or no answers at all and generally avoiding her -_bad. _Rachel not wanting to be together but wanting to stay friends -_good enough._

Before she knew it, she was already at school. She parked her car, and realised it was still about an hour until school started. She got out of her car, sighing, wondering what she was going to do and decided on going to the choir room. So she went by her locker, putting her bag in and fishing out the sheet music and her books for first period and headed down the empty hallways until arriving at the choir room. _Empty. Thank god._ Quinn thought to herself as she opened the door and walked over to the piano and laid out her sheet music before sitting down. She looked over the songs she'd brought, deciding to practise both. She felt stupid for bringing the instrumental version of both songs on a cd, but found the cd player and propped it up on top of the piano and put the cd, grabbing the sheet music and deciding to practise Lightweight by Demi Lovato first.

As the song began she took a deep breath, holding the sheet music up as the song began.

_The slightest words you said, _

_Have all gone to my head _

_I hear angels sing, in your voice_

She looked around, just in case anyone was watching, she felt stupid, not only being at school so early but singing to herself, about Rachel.

_I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say _

_With every word I'm blown away _

_You're in control of my heart..._

As the song ended she took another deep breath, closing her eyes and just taking in the peace and quiet around her. After a minute she opened her eyes and went back over to the CD player, playing the next track and grabbing the sheet music before walking back to the centre of the room, ready to sing Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg. She knew she probably wouldn't sing this in front of people but she felt so connected to the song that she just needed to sing it once in the choir room.

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I've fallen for you_

_Yes there's a chance_

_That I've fallen quite hard over you..._

Quinn closed her eyes, feeling a lump in the back of her throat. She wanted so badly to sing this to Rachel, so she kept her eyes closed just so she could imagine what it would be like.

_No one understands me_

_Quite like you do_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

_..._

_If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone_

As the song finished, she opened her eyes, wiping a tear from her left eye, before turning back to the CD player once more, to grab the disc out and put it back in its cover.

"That was really good, Quinn." Quinns head darted to the door to see Rachel standing there, who gave a weak smile before turning around and walking out of the room. Quinn watched her leave, her head still looking in the direction of where Rachel was, even after she was out of sight. All Quinn wanted to do was run after Rachel and talk to her, but before she remembered what Santana had said to her about letting Rachel talk to her first until their class together. _But she just talked to me? Right? Ugh. Fuck it, whats a few more hours.._

She gathered her sheet music, cd and books before leaving the choir room and walking down the now more filled hallways, clutching her books and sheet music to her chest, until she got to her locker. She put the books away and waited until Santana arrived.

In homeroom she was utterly bored, just wanting it to be third period. She watched the clock as it ticked and ticked, she felt like the longer she looked, the slower it went. As the class started talking, Santana leaned over to her.

"So, did she talk to you?"

"Well, yes and no."

"How the hell does that work?"

"She- I was practising songs in the choir room because I got to school early and Rachel heard one of them, and just said that it was good, then walked away."

"So nothing about Friday?"

"No." Quinn said as she looked around the room, everyone was in their own conversations but she felt like someone must've been listening.

"Well only an hour and a half until third period, so chin up, Fabray." Santana said as she leaned back to her desk where she and Brittany sat.

As she looked around the room she saw one unfamiliar face, she was confused that she'd never seen the girl before. _New kid. _Quinn thought to herself as she examined her. Short, dark red hair and a red, blue and white flannel shirt with black jeans. She frowned a little, this girl dressed so differently than anyone she'd ever met. She was intrigued. But she thought nothing more of it as the bell went and she walked with Santana to her first class. She felt like such a mood drainer as Santana stayed quiet as they walked, she knew that Santana knew that if she said anything Quinn would only give a short answer or no answer at all. She kept her eyes on the ground as the walked, her books against her chest again. All she wanted to do was talk to Rachel. Anything would do. Even if it was about how irritating Finn was being towards Rachel. She needed _something._

She could barely focus on her school work, the first two periods going unbearably slow. Every so often Santana would nudge her, snapping her out of her daydreams of possible outcomes of her next session. As the teacher passed out work sheets, Quinn stared blankly at it, with no intent of doing any of it. As the class ended and they headed out to recess, Santana began talking to Quinn about their Glee assignment, talking about what song she could sing. Quinn only half listened but knew that Santana would figure out what to sing. She always did.

As Quinn, Brittany and Santana sat outside while recess took its course, Quinn kept just staring at the ground as Brittany and Santana spoke about their weekend adventures. They didn't bother including her in their conversation, Santana had obviously talked to Brittany about it. She knew that at lunch break they would question her endlessly, so she liked being able to be out of the conversation for now.

When she heard the bell ring for third and fourth period her stomach fluttered a million butterflies. This was it, she'd face Rachel, and as she got up Santana finally turned to her before they headed off to the lockers.

"Okay, remember to talk to her. Don't be zoned out like you have been all day, its irritating. Get her to talk. Got it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Go get her." Santana said as she patted Quinn on the back, and her and Brittany walked away, hand in hand. Quinn walked the opposite way down the path to her locker before heading down the hallway to her class. Every step she took it felt like more butterflies flew into her stomach. When she walked into the class she saw that there was a substitute teacher. She was a little relieved that passing a note to Rachel would no longer mean the possibility of their teacher reading the note aloud and in turn outing Quinn. But then she also felt anxiety because it was rare that people stayed in their assigned seats when there was a sub. Quinn hoped for the best and sat in her normal seat. As more people started arriving, every time someone walked in she looked straight at the door, hoping it was Rachel.

Then finally, there she was.

Quinn's heart soared when she saw her, and even though she saw the substitute, she still sat next to Quinn. For once, Quinn was glad Rachel followed rules. Quinn had no idea what to say. Even though all day all she could think about was what she could say to Rachel, now that it was time to talk she was speechless. All she knew was that she didn't want to actually speak, in case anyone heard.

As the teacher began to speak, Quinn grabbed a piece of looseleaf paper and quickly scribbed a note to Rachel and passed it to her.

_I'm sorry about Friday night. Can we talk about it? I just miss talking to you.._

Rachel looked at it and then up at the teacher, then over at Quinn and back down to the piece of paper. She wrote something down and passed it back.

_You don't need to apologise, Quinn. But did you mean what you said the other night?_

Quinn felt a little confused. Even though she knew she'd said something quick after she kissed Rachel, she couldn't quite recall what it was.

_What did I say? I was drunk and I dont really remember what I said :|_

Quinn passed the bit of paper awkwardly to Rachel. Rachel sighed as she read the note and looked around before replying and giving the paper back to Quinn.

_That you want to be with me._ Rachel had scribbled out the first part._ You know what, I don't want to talk about this over a piece of paper Quinn. When the teacher tells us to begin working I'm going to ask to go to the toilet. I'll wait for you outside the door, then after a minute you ask. Its a sub, he'll let us. Okay?_

Quinn folded up the piece of paper and just nodded at Rachel when she looked at her. They both seemed to be staring quite intently at the teacher as he kept quickly explaining what was going to happen during the lesson. He didn't seem too enthusiastic about being there.

When he finally sat back down, Rachel looked at Quinn and got up out of her seat, quietly talking to the teacher before leaving the class. Quinn had no idea how long she'd been sitting there, trying to count a minute. She felt like it was the longest minute of her life, all she wanted was to get out of the classroom and talk to Rachel. As she got up out of her seat she looked around, most people were just talking and not paying attention to what was written on the board.

"Hi, can I go to the toilet?" Quinn asked, feeling a little awkward.

"Sure, go on." The teacher responded, uninterested.

Quinn practically ran out of the room, seeing Rachel waiting, leaned against the wall. As they walked down the empty hallways, Quinn began talking.

"Um, did you want an answer to your question? I mean you scribbled out your answer but I could still read it.."

"Yes, an answer would be good. Thank you." Rachel said as she kept her eyes straight ahead.

"Well.. yes. Okay, Rachel? Yes, I want to be with you so badly. Fuck, I don't know what to do, or what I'm going to do if you're creeped out by all of this. I mean I don't think you're gay but then I don't know if you're not. And I keep thinki-"

"You're rambling, Quinn."

"Sorry."

Rachel looked over at Quinn with a faint smile, "Its okay." And with that, Rachel grabbed Quinn's wrist, pulling her into the girls bathroom and pushing her against the wall. Before Rachel closed her eyes, Quinn saw how dialated they were becoming, and before she knew it Rachel had her pinned against the wall, her lips against Rachels, feeling the desperation and lust in the kiss, Quinn inhaled sharply, putting a hand on the back of Rachel's neck, deepening the kiss further. Quinn could feel Rachels irratic breathing against her as Rachel leaned against her more, grabbing Quinns waist. As Quinn was about to pull Rachel even closer, if it were possible, when all the weight against her was gone. It took her a second to realise Rachel wasn't there anymore.

"Shit, sorry." Rachel said, looking away and biting her nails.

"Don't apologize. But, does that mean you want to be with me too?" Quinn raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Well.. yeah maybe a little. But I don't think I'd want to come out yet and I think maybe we-"

"Its okay. I don't particularly want to come out either. Not just yet. But there's also one other thing."

"What's that?" Rachels eyes widened, almost like she panicked.

"I uh, I don't want to ask you out in the toilets of McKinley high.." Quinn trailed off, realising thats exactly where they were. Rachel looked around too, taking Quinns hands in hers.

"I don't want you to ask me out in the toilets either. I don't really know where else we could go though.."

"I do." Quinns eyes sparkled with her idea, "Meet me at my locker after school, I have the perfect place." Quinn said as she let go of one of Rachels hands as they walked out of the toilets and back to the class. They still held hands as they walked, although Quinn was becoming paranoid about if anyone saw, and Rachel noticed.

"I see that you're nervous, Quinn. I am too, you should know that. We don't have to hold hands if you want. We can later." Rachel smiled as she let go of Quinns hand. They both walked back into the classroom with a smug, ecstatic look on their faces. Quinn grabbed the piece of paper she'd left at her desk and wrote on it,

_I can't wait for you to see where I'm going to take you._

As Rachel read it she smiled and blushed a little before writing back,

_I just can't wait for you to ask me out._


	8. Chapter 8

Quinns mood had completely shifted when they returned from the bathroom. Rachel and Quinn spoke about everything, except for what was happening afterschool and what had just happened. They decided to do some of the work that was on the board, and they kept smiling at each other, Quinn getting butterflies if her hand brushed against Rachels. But the more they looked at each other and chatted, the more paranoid she became about people figuring out that they liked each other. And then before she knew it the class was over and they grabbed their books, walking together to Quinn's locker.

"So, do you want to hang out with me, Santana and Britt?" Quinn asked as she opened her locker and put away her books.

"Uh, sure. I was going to practise the song I was going to sing for Glee club tomorrow, but your idea sounds better." Rachel said as she smiled at Quinn as they began walking to her locker. They walked a little closer than usual, and although she was anxious that people would be staring, she liked being so close to Rachel.

After rachel put her books in her locker, they made their way over to where Santana and Brittany hang out. Quinn was happy that they were going there, as it was usually deserted, only a few people walking past there every week. They sat down with them, smiling like idiots and Santana noticed.

"What are you guys so happy about?" Santana asked, excited. She squeezed Britt's hand and she looked over at them.

"Did you guys win the lottery? My uncle won it once, he had to go to hospital because the muscles in his face were spasming." Brittany said as she tilted her head, watching Quinn.

"No, we.. we didn't win the lottery." Quinn said as she laughed a little.

"We're going to be together." Rachel said proudly. Santana almost squealed.

"Are you serious? You guys are together?" Santana said, her eyes practically popping out of her head.

"Well, not yet. I'm taking Rachel to a secret location after school, because I don't want to ask her at school." Quinn said as she looked at Rachel, putting her hand in Rachels. Rachel smiled and looked back at Quinn, their eyes locking. It felt like the world stopped turning when Quinn looked into Rachels eyes. Her big brown eyes were mesmerizing, and Quinn wanted to look in them forever. She was snapped away from her perfect oblivion when Santana began talking again.

"Thats cute, Fabray. So are you going to tell everyone?"

"Uh, no. Not yet. We-"

"We want to keep our relationship quiet for a while, let it sink in ourselves before we come out, not only with our relationship, but our sexuality." Rachel finished Quinns sentence. Quinn looked down and smiled to herself about howcute she thought that was.

"Wow, finishing each others sentences, its like you're already married." Santana said with a cheesy grin.

"Shut up, Lopez." Quinn said, looking straight at Santana. Santana put her hands up in shock,

"Sooorry box fairy."

"Box fairy?" Rachel asked quizically.

"It means lesbian.." Quinn said, rolling her eyes, although a deep pink crept along her cheeks.

"Oh, then thats the perfect nickname for you." Rachel said, smiling as she nudged Quinn, making her laugh.

"Well then maybe you need a nickname!" Quinn said, smirking.

"You could be a bush hound, I heard someone say that at when I was walking past a bar last week." Brittany said, looking dreamily up at the sky. Quinn doubled over in laughter,

"Oh my gosh, you have to have that nickname!"

"Bush hound? I sound like a dog." Rachel said, even though she was smiling too.

Santana put a hand over her mouth, coughing, but trying to say "Incoming."

Quinn knew what Santana was trying to say and quickly removed her hand from Rachels, turning around to see Puck walking towards them all.

"Hey ladies. What is this, mothers club?" Puck raised an eyebrow when he saw that Rachel was sitting with them. "Wait, since when are you all friends?"

"Since a while, Noah. But uh, I was just leaving." Rachel said as she stood up, "I have to finish rehearsing for tomorrow anyway. I'll see you later, Quinn." Rachel said as she waved at Quinn and walking away. Quinn felt her heart drop. She felt so much happier when Rachel was around, even if she wasn't talking, she loved just being in her presence.

"What do you want, Puck?" Quinn said, looking straight at him now.

"I- what was that about?" Puck said as he pointed to where Rachel had just been walking.

"Nothing, okay? Just drop it."

"Okay, fine. Anyway, I was just in the careers office. They're already telling me to find an appropriate college." Quinn's stomach dropped. For a moment she'd forgotten that she was a senior and that she would need to choose where she wanted to go, if she was even going. She always had her sights set on NYU, but the open day was soon and she still didn't know if she was going. By now, her panic had made her miss out on half of the conversation, only snapping out of her own world when Santana said her name.

"Quinn?"

"Oh, uh yeah?"

"I was just saying that I know you wanted to go to NYU and I was saying I wanted to go there too for their Law program."

"You're going to be an awesome lawyer, you even got Lord Tubbington to admit he started smoking again and stole your dirty magazi-"

"Yeah, I got him to admit he started smoking. Uh-huh. Yeah." Santana said as he eyes went shifty.

"Anyway, yeah I was thinking about applying there too. They have an advanced certificate of Studio Arts and it seems good."

"Since when do you want to be an artist?" Puck asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well if actually talked to me instead of just trying to get in my pants you might've known that." Puck looked away. "But their open day is in like 3 weeks and I don't even know how I'd get there."

"We could drive there together?" Santana asked, smiling.

"That could actually be really fun, we'd be taking your car. Its more of a road trip car."

"That's true," Santana and Quinn both laughed, Brittany was looking up at the sky.

"Yeah okay, well I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you guys later." Puck said as he got up as walked away.

There was silence for a while as Quinn looked around. There was an emptines she felt and hated it, she just wanted to get up and walk around.

"I miss Rachel." Quinn accidently blurted out. Santana had been whispering something in Brittany's ear but stopped when Quinn spoke.

"Go find her then?" Quinn looked at her watch.

"There's no time, the bell is about to go." Quinn got up anyway, "Oh well, I'll see you guys later or tomorrow." Quinn walked away from there, hearing a faint goodbye from the girls. Just as she thought, the bell went, and she dragged her feet to her locker. As she opened her locker she heard her name being called, she spun around and saw Rachel, and automatically smiling, her stomach doing triple flips.

"Hey, sorry I walked off before.." Rachel said quietly, "I hope we're still on for after school. I'll be here after the bell goes." And with that she walked away.

Quinn watched her walk away, having to remember how to breathe. She couldn't wait to ask Rachel out.

As Quinn walked into her final class of the day, she saw that they would be using laptops and was relatively excited, it meant she could go online and look up stuff. When she sat down next to Santana and opened her laptop, the class had already gotten loud and they could talk freely.

"So, excited about after school?" Santana said with a smirk.

"You already know the answer to that." Quinn said as she opened google. She looked for places she could potentially take Rachel, where no one would see them and they could act like an actual couple. She was looking for about half an hour when she finally found something.

"Hey, have you heard that there's a carnival in Fort Wayne next weekend?" Quinn said as she looked up from her laptop and at Santana.

"Uh, no. Why, will it be any good?" Santanas eyes glistened with excitement, Quinn knew how much Santana loved carnivals.

"I think so, but if you haven't heard about it maybe no one else has either. I could.." Quinn lowered her voice to a whisper, "I could take Rachel there."

Santana smiled.

"Do it, go do all that cute stuff you see in movies when they go to carnivals. I'm gonna take Britt to it, give me the website." Santana said as she leaned over and looked at the url, slowly typing it into her own laptop.

"I think I might." Quinn said as she looked back to her laptop, smiling over the possibilities.

Class had finally finished, it felt like it had dragged on forever. Quinn had given back her laptop and practically sprinted to her locker. She thought Rachel would've been there by the time she arrived but she wasn't. She was kind of disappointed, but didn't mind waiting. She grabbed her bag and homework and shut her locker, leaning against it as she waited for Rachel.

Time felt like it was dragging on forever.

And ever.

One minute.

One minute, thirty seconds.

Two minutes.

Two minutes, twenty seconds.

Two minutes, forty seconds.

Three minutes.

Quinn got her phone out to see how long she'd actually been waiting.

_Three minutes_, Quinn thought to herself as she leaned her head back against the locker. _Did she change her mind? Crap, she probably did. Fuck. _Quinn began panicking a little as time ticked by. She kept staring at the clock on her phone, _four minutes._

The halls were nearly clear by now, Quinn was surprised that the halls cleared so quickly, but she didn't care about that, she cared about Rachel. She was sitting on the floor with her bag in her lap, still looking at her phone when she heard footsteps. Her head jolted right and saw her.

"Rachel," Quinn said, breathing a sigh of relief. She got up and hugged her, adrenaline already beginning to pulse through her, as she knew soon she would have to pluck the courage to ask her to be her girlfriend.

_Her. Girlfriend._

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I had Mr Shue and he wanted to talk to me and I just wanted to leave but I couldn't and I want you to know I didn't mean t-"

"Its okay, Rachel. Lets get going though." Quinn said as she grabbed Rachels wrist, going through the nearest exit and out to her car. As they both jumped in, Quinn realised she was smiling like an idiot, but saw that Rachel was too, causing a hot red to creep its way to her cheeks as she started up her car and left the carpark.

"I liked your song this morning, Quinn. What was it called?"

Then Quinn remembered that Rachel had walked in on her. When she was pretending to sing to Rachel. _Awkward._ "I -uh. Its called Falling in love at a Coffe Shop, by Landon Pigg. Its a personal favourite of mine.." Okay so she was partially lying. It wasn't an absolute favourite, but it made sense in her mind to say that it was, maybe it would explain why her eyes were closed or why she was so into it, and she hoped Rachel would believe it.

"Oh, well I liked it." Rachel said as she smiled at Quinn. The hot red got hotter on her cheeks.

"Thanks." Quinn said as she tried to focus on the road, but it wasn't working very well, Quinn could barely keep her mind on the road.

"So, uh. Where are you taking me?" Rachel said as she looked out the window.

"A place I love to go to. Usually I go there when I need to calm down or relax. Not many people know I go there. Except I guess you will now." Quinn said as she turned a corner, the trail of houses becoming more and more scattered. She turned down another road and then suddenly, they arrived.

The lake.

There were only two other cars in the lot so Quinn was happy, she was hoping there wouldn't be many people around, if any at all. But Quinn was happy anyway.

They both got out of the car, leaving their bags and walking to the edge of the lake.

"Wow, its so nice here."

"I know, its amazing. I used to come here when I was little. Now I just come here to think."

"About what?" Rachel asked as Quinn sat at the edge of the lake.

"Life. The future. College... You." Quinn looked at Rachel as she sat down next to her. She grabbed Rachels hand and intertwined their fingers, her heart pounding, adrenaline rushing through her, making her feel almost lightheaded. _This is it. Do it. Now._

"You.. You think about me?"

"Of course I do."

"Wha- uh. What about me?" Rachel said as she smiled a little, a light pink caressing her cheek as she looked out at the water.

"Just.. you. How amazing you are. How beautiful you are." Quinn gulped. "What it would be like to call you mine." Rachel looked back at Quinn, her eyes softening as she smiled a little. "And I mean, I know that these past couple of weeks have been.. odd. But they've been amazing and I love hanging out with you, Rachel."

"I lo- I love hanging out with you too." Rachel smiled as she looked at their hands. Their was a breif silence as they just sat in each others presence.

Then Quinn turned towards Rachel.

"Okay, Rachel I know that if I don't do this now I'm going to chicken out so I'm just.. I." Quinns brain was filled with thoughts, but all about the same thing. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Quinn thought her adrenaline was bad before, but now it was like she was in another world, like she was dreaming.

Rachel smiled, and looked right into Quinns eyes.

"Of course." Rachel said as she squeezed Quinns hand. "I would _love_ that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry that I've slowed down on posting new chapters, but hopefully the next chapter will be up by around the 29th or 30th :)**

Quinn felt ecstatic. In that moment she felt like nothing could ever make her feel sad. As she looked into Rachel's eyes, _her girlfriend's eyes_, she felt pure bliss. She wanted to sit this way forever. But then Rachel smiled, and looked out onto the lake.

Everything was so calm. There was no wind, no sounds, nothing.

Quinn looked down at their hands, squeezing Rachels hand and plucking up the courage to ask one more thing. Quinn shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Rachel, I want to take you out on a date." Quinn said as she opened her eyes and looked right at Rachel, who was now looking at her like she was crazy.

"But, what if someone sees us?" Her voice sounded horrified.

"I- I know. But I was looking online before and there's a festival a few towns over and I don't think anyone else would be going, and its so far away that no one would know us and I could treat you like my girlfriend and hold your hand and try to win you a plush toy." Quinn said, almost hesitantly because she was nervous since Rachel was so horrified by the idea.

But her face had softened and she was smiling now.

"Really? Quinn that sounds perfect." Rachel turned towards Quinn and crossed her legs, playing with their hands with her free hand. "I want to show you off, too. I hope you know that. I just.. I don't think I'm ready for the going public on our relationship thing quite yet."

"I understand. I feel the exact same way." Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. "So thats a yes to going to the carnival?"

"Definitely!" Rachel said, beaming. Rachel and Quinn continued talking about the carnival, Rachel asking questions about it and Quinn answering mostly, but they were both so excited to go on an _actual date. _By now Quinn had completely lost track of time, and her mother was expecting her home at 4:30pm. Quinn grabbed her phone, her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Rachel, its 4:50pm." Quinn said in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I was supposed to be home 20 minutes ago."

"Shit, okay lets go." Rachel said as she shuffled around and got up. Quinn got up too, but a lot slower.

"I wish we could hang out a little longer though, this sucks."

"I know, I feel the same way." Rachel said as they got into the car. As Quinn reversed and started to drive out of the parking lot, Rachel was staring at the spot where they were just sitting. Quinn smiled to herself, wondering what she could possibly be thinking about, and her curiosity quickly got the better of her.

"Why are you staring?" Quinn said as Rachel looked away from the lake when they left the parking lot.

"I dunno, I want to remember that moment I guess." She replied as she looked down at her hands. Quinn smiled, butterflies fluttering and warming her stomach.

As Quinn drove Rachel home they spoke about the carnvial, discussing the rides they would go on, the novelty games they would play, everything. When Quinn turned into Rachels street her heart dropped a little, a sense of realisation they would soon be apart becoming more prominent. Quinn parked her car in Rachel's driveway, turning off the car and grabbing Rachel's hand. "I'm glad we did this. And I'm glad you said yes.." Quinn said as she rubbed her thumb on Rachels hand.

"I'm glad you asked. So I'll see you tomorrow?" Rachel said, looking straight at Quinn.

"Of course." Quinn said, pulling Rachels hand a little closer as she leaned forward a little. Rachel leaned in too, and before Quinn closed her eyes she saw a little smile on Rachels face. As their lips connected she felt the smile on Rachel's face fade, and felt Rachel move a little closer before the kiss was no longer existent.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel said as she grabbed her bag and opened the door, squeezing Quinns hand before their hands parted. Quinn watched Rachel until she was gone behind the door, and then started the car and drove home. She wondered to herself how she would explain why she was half an hour late. She didn't want to come out to her mother quite yet so she had to come up with a lie. Even saying she had detention would be better than admitting her sexuality to her mother, because she had no idea how she'd react.

When she walked in the door her mother was almost running towards the door.

"Where have you been? You said you were going to be home at 4:30, what happened?"

"Mom, nothing happened. I just lost track of time, I'm sorry."

"Not good enough, Quinn. I want you to be home when you say you will be. You had me worried sick, I should ground you for this weekend. And next." Quinns heart nearly imploded when her mother mentioned the next weekend. This weekend was fine but next..

"What? Mom no. Why would you ground me? I was half an hour late. I mean 2 weekend of grounding for half an hour? Thats hardly fair."

"I think its perfectly fair. You call me when you have kids and one comes home half an hour late with no explanation. You could've called, at least. You're lucky your father doesn't live here anymore, he'd ground you for a month. So I think 2 weeks is fair."

"But Mom!"

"No buts! What's so important that you're going to miss? You hardly go anywhere except for out with Santana. If its so important, she can come over here."

"Mom its not with Santana... actually it is. We were going to go Fort Wayne. There's a carnival. Its only on next weekend and we're really excited to go."

"Well, now I guess you've learnt your lesson about coming home late." Quinns mother said as she turned on her heel and walked down the hall back to the kitchen.

"What? You're not going to let me go?"

"No, Quinn."

"Can you at least think about it? I won't go out this weekend or during the week, just school then home!" Quinn exclaimed, waving her arms around and she followed her mother to the kitchen. She sat on a stool as her mother went back to the stove and continued cooking.

"We're having chicken pasta for dinner, set the table please."

"Not unless you thinkabout letting me go out next weekend."

"You're acting like a child, Quinn." She said as she stirred the pasta.

"I don't care, mom. I'll scream and roll around of the floor if that's what it takes." Quinn said as she stared at the back of her mothers head. She turned around and saw the stare Quinn was giving her.

"Why is this so important? Its just a carnival."

Quinns head felt like it was going to explode. She couldn't tell her mom why she really wanted to go so badly. She couldn't. Not yet. And she needed to come up with an answer, quick. And one that seemed convincing.

"I- uh. Mom. I just haven't been able to spend quality best friend time with Santana since her and Brittany started dating. Its always the three of us. I just want to hang out with Santana."

"Bring her here, hang out with her over here, she doesn't come often enough." She said as she turned off the stove and grabbed the pot.

"But its not the same.. I-" Quinn stopped speaking. She had no idea how to convince her mother to let her go. Instead, she got up, grabbed her schoolbag which had been thrown on the floor, and walked to her room.

She felt like an idiot. She knew her mother was strict, but not as bad as her father. Maybe if she kept nagging her.. She felt even more idiotic because by the time she had gotten to her room her eyes had filled with tears, but Quinn was adamant not to let herself cry so she took a deep breath, feeling a lump in her throat as she tried her best to hold back tears.

_I'm such an idiot, crying over not going to a freaking carnival. This is stupid. But it was going to be the perfect first date. And I could treat her like my girlfriend._

Quinn laid on her bed as she continued trying to hold back tears, unsuccessfully. She found her laptop and opened the browser to check facebook.

_Santana Lopez: I'm so hungry, where the heck is my mom? -2 minutes ago_

_Mike Chang: Tina is coming over for dinner. I hope my dad won't be too hard on her. -3 minutes ago_

_Mercedes: Tots! -8 minutes ago_

Then Quinn saw the update she was subconsiously looking for.

_Rachel Berry: I am so happy right now, I feel like I'm on a cloud or something! _

Quinn laughed to herself at how over emotional that all sounded. She laughed even more at the comments.

_Brittany Pierce: Did you eat some brownies? I had some brownies once and felt like I was on a cloud.. it was weird. I hope you can still feel your fingers._

_Kurt Hummel: Is the thing that I thought was gonna happen happened? Omg I knew it! I hate to say I told you so but I totally did! _

_Brittany Pierce: So is it the brownies then?_

_Finn Hudson: What happened? I'm happy for you._

_Kevin McHale: Giiirl, what's going on? You gotta let us all know! Except Kurt, he seems to be up to date._

_Brittany Pierce: If it is the brownies, don't give them to your cat if you have one. I gave one to Lord Tubbington and he ate my pillow._

Quinn smiled from ear to ear, not because of the fact she knew what was going on, and that it was about her, but the fact that everyone was so silly. And clueless. She felt immense satisfaction for a few seconds. Then she heard a knock at her door.

"Quinnie? Are you okay?" Her mother said as she opened the door, looking a bit concerned.

"Yes, mom. I'm fine." Quinn said, her mood rapidly decreasing as she remembered what had happened only a few moments ago.

"Well, we have some visitors. Surprise visitors. But they're going to stay for dinner."

"Who?"

"The Berry's."

Quinn's heart dropped.

_Did they just pull me out of the closet?_


	10. Chapter 10

**I realised I'd better give Rachels dads names since they're in this chapter a lot. So if you look at the picture from season 1 of her parents, the guy with the glasses will be named Todd, and the other will be named Greg. Voila. The next chapter will be up... um. Perhaps the 7th or 8th. I apologize if it ends up being later than that.. **

Quinn jumped up off of her bed, excited and incredibly anxious to see what was about to happen, or what had already happened. She quickly checked her hair in the mirror on her door before following her mother into the kitchen/dining area and saw a beaming Rachel and her fathers standing at the bench.

"Wha-uh. What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, wide eyed and staring directly at Rachel. It seemed like a light bulb had gone off in Rachels head and she understood what was going on, but her fathers seemed to have not fathomed what was going on.

"I-"

"We wanted to come over and meet you both, since the big news we just couldn't wait to meet you!" One of Rachels' fathers had cut her off, he was tall and dark skinned, but Quinn wasn't focussing on any of that, since her stomach felt like it had twisted and tied itself when they mentioned 'big news'.

"What big news is that, dear?" Quinns mother asked, interested.

"Well that they'r-"

"That we're going a duet together at school, ha.. ha woo!" Rachel interrupted, trying to sound enthusiastic, and subtly trying to let them know what was going on. Quinns mother looked at Quinn with a raised eyebrow, a litle confused.

"Quinn hasn't mentioned anything about it. Anyway, its lovely to meet you, my name is Judy." She put her hand out and one of Rachel's fathers shook the hand back, he had glasses and seemed quite scrawny.

"I'm Todd, and this is Greg." He smiled as he gestured over to Rachel's other father.

As they finished greeting each other Judy asked if Quinn could set the table. Rachel joined her after having a quick word with her dads.

"I'm sorry that we came here unannounced, it was my dads idea."

"Its okay. Oh but before I forget I should tell you we're probably not going to the carnival now."

"W-what? Did I do something wrong? I mean my dads wanted to co-"

"No, of course its not you. I'd never cancel plans." Quinn said as she grabbed Rachels hand for a second. "Its my mom. When I got home late she grounded me, for the next two weekends. Which includes the carnival day. I tried to plead my case by saying that I was going with Santana but-"

"Its okay." Rachel said as she brought Quinn close by hugging her waist. "Maybe just try to convince her every so often. If she says no on the day before, I'll come and stay over." Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachels neck with a smile.

"You're amazing. Have I told you that?"

"Not recently." Rachel smirked.

A faint voice from the kitchen was getting louder, "In here is where we eat, its lovely, there are big windows so you can see outside and see the sunset."

Rachel and Quinn quickly broke apart from their hug and finished setting the table. Quinn was silently happy that her mother got along with Rachels parents, it would be good to know for future refernce.

_She doesn't seem to have a problem with gay people.. or maybe it'd be different if it were me because we're related.._

As they all sat down to dinner Quinns mother seemed overjoyed to have company over. All the parents were chatting away as Quinn and Rachel started eating.

"This is delicious, its vegetarian right?"

"Yeah, it is. Since my dad left she stopped eating meat. It was weird."

"Oh. Well at least I don't need to worry about asking if things are vegetarian then." Rachel said as she looked back down at her plate at her food, taking another bite. Quinn looked at her mother, who was talking to Todd about interior design. And the things they'd both want to change about their houses. Quinn wasn't even hungry to begin with and waited for a silence to ask her lingering question. After a few long, draining minutes and Quinn glancing at Greg to see him looking at her quizzically, there was finally a silence.

"Hey mom, I was just wondering something. About before, I know I'm grounded and stuff, but next weekend, what if I went to the carnival with Rachel? I mean you've met her parents now and stuff.." Quinn trailed off, waiting for an answer.

Judy sighed. "You know you're grounded." She rolled her eyes. "But I'll think about it."

A squeak erupted from Quinn and Rachel smiled to herself, still looking at the food. Quinn could see that Rachel was trying not to laugh at the noise Quinn just made, and Quinn quickly ate another mouthful of food to distract herself. Both their parents kept chatting for the rest of the meal, Quinn often seeing Rachels parents looking at her with a grin on their faces, they could obviously tell that Quinn's mother was oblivious to what was going on. As dinner finished, Judy gathered all the plates and got Todd and Greg to help with the dishes, telling Quinn to show Rachel around the house, and Quinn happily obliged.

As they walked down the hallway where Quinns mother couldn't see them, Rachel took Quinns hand in hers.

"Why haven't you told your mom yet?" Rachel asked, looking down the hall.

"I.. I don't know, I'm scared. I mean I can tell you already told your dads, I mean that must've been the easiest thing ever. That's the bathroom in there," Quinn pointed to their right, "But telling my mom, I mean I have no idea how she'll react. She's been through so much in the past couple of years, if she takes this badly then I don't know whats going to happen."

Rachel squeezed Quinns hand and looked at Quinn with a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, its okay. I'm not asking you to come out today. I mean I don't want to come out to everyone at school, we both don't, so I understand the feeling of wanting to hide it, but yeah. I mean I don't know how your mom will react, but I doubt it would be too bad, she's getting along pretty well with my dads." They stopped at the closed door on the left of them, Quinn turned to Rachel, and took her other hand.

"Yeah I know, but she's not related to them, its different."

"I know it is, but it'll be okay." Rachel said as she took her hand out of Quinns and pushed her hair behind her left ear as Quinn looked at their intertwined hand, looking up at Rachel as she pushed her hair back.

"I hope you're right." Quinn said, looking into Rachel's eyes, smiling a little.

"Trust me." There was a small silence. A comfortable silence, as they both stared into each others eyes and held their hands between their bodies. Quinn eventually broke the silence, realising they were still in the hallway.

"Well, this is my room." Quinn said as she gestured behind Rachel, "I don't usually let people in there so feel special, okay?"

"I always feel special, I'm a star, remember?" Rachel said, smiling and letting out barely audible giggle. As Quinn opened the door the kept one of her hands in Rachels, suddenly turning around halfway into the room.

"Your dads aren't going to out me are they?" She said with a hint of panic, although in the back of her mind she thought it wouldn't be such a bad thing if they did.

"Oh, no of course not. After I interrupted them they seemed to get the hint."

"Okay good." Quinn said as she pulled Rachel into her room and shut the door behind them.

"So, this is your room huh?" Rachel said as she sat down at the end of the bed, looking around at the room. The walls were a deep purple, above her drawers was a mess of makeup and hair accessories, with a few stray pieces of clothing on her floor, and a lot of books on the left hand side of her double bed, with a deep purple and white zebra pattern duvet. Quinn quickly scanned the room and smiled,

"Yep, this is it. The cave."

"The cave?"

"Of course. What else would I call it, it makes my room sound so much cooler." Quinn said as she nudged Rachel.

"Oh yeah, sounding like a cavewoman makes you sound super cool." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Exactly my point, see you get it." Quinn said as she leaned towards Rachel with a devious smile.

"Well then what am I? I refuse to be a caveman." Rachel said as she leaned in too.

"Hmm, I dunno. Maybe you could be the sexy mistress cavewoman?"

"Ooh, sounds very sly, Miss Fabray."

"Mmm." Quinn said as she put a hand on Rachels neck and scooted closer so they were right beside one another before placing her lips on Rachels. Before Quinn knew it Rachel was kissing her back. Hard. With her arms latching themselves around Quinns neck. Rachel pulled Quinn closer, their bodies touching. Quinn felt Rachels tongue desperate for entry, as soon as Quinn opening her mouth Rachels tongue began exploring her tonsils. Quinn moved her hands to Rachels waist and picked her up slightly, moving her to the top of the bed, and sitting on top of Rachel as she lay under her. Quinn ran her hands along Rachels arms, finding her hands and entwined their hands together, Quinns lips sucking on Rachels lower lip, causing Rachel to let out a breathless moan. As Quinn was moving their hands lower she heard knock on the door, makgin Quinn jump right off of Rachel, to the other side of the bed, making Rachel a little starled, as all the weight that was just on her had disappeared. The door opened a little and Quinn was quick on her feet.

"So I just don't think that would be a good song choice for us, I mean I don't think I can get that high note."

"Hey girls," Judy said as she poked her head in through the doorway, "what are you up to?"

"Not much mom, just discussing duet ideas." Quinn said with the fakest smile she'd ever put on.

"Oh, that sounds good. Any progress?"

"A little. Why'd you come here mom?"

"Oh, right. I just wanted to ask if you guys wanted some ice cream."

Quinn looked over at Rachel who still looked a little stunned but was smiling, "I love ice cream!" Rachel said as she got up from where she was still laying and walked towards the door, gesturing to Quinn to come too.

"Sure, why not." Quinn said as she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She watched as Rachel walked out of the door with her mother, smiling to herself because that amazing girl was hers.

As they walked into the kitchen their ice cream was waiting and Rachels dads were sitting in the lounge watching a movie that Quinn didn't recognise. They turned their heads when Quinn entered the room, and Todd got up and walked towards Quinn as Judy went back into the lounge.

"Hey honey, can I have a quick chat with you?" Todd whispered, checking to make sure her mother didn't hear. She didn't.

"Uh, of course Mr Berry."

"Call me Todd." He said with a smile, "Now, have you thought about coming out to your mother?"

Quinn looked down at her ice cream as Rachel squeezed her shoulder and walked to the lounge. "Yes, I have. I'm just so scared of what might happen."

"I know, sweetie. Its a hard thing to do. But whatever happens, we are here for you. I know that its hard, I've been where you are. You don't have to come out right now, but now that you're dating someone it will be easier for you, you have someone who will be there for you no matter the outcome. Whenever you're ready, we're here for you." Todd smiled weakly at Quinn, looking at her, trying to make sure she understood that it would be okay.

"Thank you." Quinn squeaked out as she felt a lump in her throat, hugging Rachels father. She tried to compose herself as Todd went back to the lounge room, grabbing her ice cream and walking to where everyone was, seeing the only available seat was on one of the couches next to Rachel. She was silently happy about being able to sit with her, and wondered if Rachels dads had anything to do with it. But regardless she sat with Rachel, closer than she thought was appropriate but she hoped her mother didn't realise. Her mother put on a movie and Quinn leaned her head on Rachels shoulder and put her legs over the side of the couch. She got her phone out while everyone was watching the movie, putting the backlight low so it was less obvious.

_Your dad is so nice. _She pressed send to Rachel, and felt a buzzing on the couch under her. She moved a little while Rachel got her phone out, turning and smiling shyly at her before leaning her head back on Rachel's shoulder. She got a reply very quickly.

_I wanted to ask what you guys were talking about actually.. what was he saying?_

As Quinn thought of what to reply, she got momentarily distracted by the movie, trying to figure out what was going on since she had been paying no attention to it. It took her another minute to re-think over the memory of what had just occured in the kitchen.

_Just that you guys are here for me when I come out to my mom, and that he's been in my position and stuff. Very cats in the cradle, but it was sweet :)_

Quinn and Rachel continued to text through the extent of the movie, flirty banter here and there but mostly getting to know each other even more than before. Quinn felt so comfortable with Rachel and leaning on her felt so.. normal.

As the credits rolled at the end of the movie, Quinn felt like she was going to fall asleep on Rachels shoulder, but she knew she couldn't. Judy got up and put the light back on, hurting Quinns eyes.

"Ow, mom! Should've told me you were putting on the lights."

"Sorry honey, I thought you realised."

Quinn moved back to a more normal seating position and yawned and she tucked her phone back in her pocket.

"I need a drink." Quinn announced as she got up, looking at Rachel and then to the kitchen.

"We could all use one sweetie, can you pour five?" Judy asked sincerely.

"Sure. Rachel, wanna help?"

"Of course!" Rachel said with a grin as they walked through to the kitchen. As Quinn went to the fridge, Rachel found the cups and waited for Quinn. Behind the counter, Judy wouldn't be able to see anything so when Quinn began pouring the drinks Rachel took Quinns hand in her own. "Hey, I was thinking. Um.. maybe we could actually do a duet together in Glee club this week. I mean it'd be a good excuse to spend time together without everyone being suspicious." Rachel said as she rubbed her thumb over Quinns hand.

"Uh, I dunno Rach. Don't you think people would get suspicious anyway? I mean Puck seemed a little weird about the fact we were hanging out the other day. Imagine singing together."

"I- uh. I guess. But its not like we haven't sung together before. It'll be subtle, I promise."

"You're persuasive, Berry. And maybe you can come over after school, because we'll be working on something for school so it'll be an exception to my grounding." Quinn said, beaming.

"Awesome, I'll come up with a list of potential songs and give you the sheet music on Monday." Rachel said as she let go of Quinns hand so she could take 2 of the drinks. As they gave the drinks out to everyone, Quinn and Rachel kept chatting about song ideas. They went back to Quinn's room and looked on Quinns laptop at song ideas. As Quinns iTunes played through all her songs, one started playing that she felt embarrassed by, as she was listening to that song when she had gotten home the day before, thinking of Rachel.

"What song is this?" Rachel asked as she tried to look at what was on the screen.

"Oh, uh its nothing. Its just this band called Tonight Alive. Its called Ten Times Better.." Quinn said as she felt her cheeks tint a light pink.

"Its really good, and sweet. I wish we could sing this in Glee."

"Yeah well, we can't Rachel." Quinn said defensively.

"I- I know. I was just saying.." Rachel said shyly, feeling as though she'd done something wrong.

Quinnsighed, "I know. And I'm srry I didn't mean to sound so mean. I wish we could sing it too, and maybe one day we can, just.. not this week." Quinn said as she traced her fingers over Rachels hands.

_"Everything is ten times better when, when you're next to me._

_You get the best of me." _The song faded away as it finished and Rachel took the laptop from Quinn, looking through her songs and babbling about how they needed to find a song that could matchboth their voices and how it needed to be appropriate.

"Hey! This is totally appropriate." Rachel said as she looked up from the laptop and at Quinn, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, what is it?"

"Fly, by Hilary Duff." Rachel said as she passed the laptop back.

Quinn thought about it for a moment, then smiled at Rachel. "Its perfect!"

Rachel squealed and started talking about practising before school and during lunch, and Quinn happily obliged. They started splitting up the lyrics for which parts they would sing individually and together. As they were dividing up the last verse, Judy walked in, telling Rachel that it was time for her to go home.

"Oh, okay!" Rachel said as she started to get up, and Quinn grabbed Rachels wrist and looked at her mother.

"We'll be there in a second, we have a few lines left to sort out whos singing, then we'll meet you out there, okay?" Quinn asked her mother.

"Oh, of course. Don't be long though." She said as she left the door open a little and walked back down the hall.

"We don't have to sort it out no-"

I know, I just wanted to give you a real goodbye." Quinn said as she got up off the bed too and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

"Oh, well then thats good I'm glad you sent your mother away." Rachel giggled, and Quinn smiled at her choice of words.

"That's a good one. I wish you could stay for longer, or stay over for the night or something though." Quinn said as she rubbed the back of Rachels back with her hands.

"I wish too." Rachel said as she looked into Quinns eyes. Quinn immediately felt awkward, like she had nothing left to say but goodbye. And she hated that feeling, so she brought Rachel closer and pressed a firm kiss to Rachels lips, as Rachel lightly lay her hands on Quinns shoulder. They pulled back after a second and just stood, looking in each others eyes.

"I'll miss you." Quinn said, as she let go of Rachel and turned her around, hands still on her waist as she started steering Rachel down the hall.

"I'll miss you too" Rachel said, happy that her back was turned to Quinn because her cheeks were burning red.

Quinn let go of Rachels waist as they entered the kitchen and saw Todd and Greg putting their jackets on, talking to Judy about how they must visit again soon. They all turned to Quinn and Rachel as they walked in, Todd grinning at the two girls.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn said as they all walked to the front door.

"Okay, bye!" Rachel said as they all walked out the door, everyone sharing farewells.

Quinn walked back to the lounge, happy as ever that she got to spend a night with her girlfriend.

_Now, how do I convince mom to let me go to that carnival..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for being patient! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Serious writers block guys. But anyway, I hope you like this chapter (it ends on a cliffhanger and I am doing my plan laugh) **

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, hopefully by the start of next month and I apologise if it ends up being later than that.**

**Enjoy!**

It was now Thursday morning and Quinn and Rachel had successfully managed any suspicion and dodged any questioning on their hanging out together.

Quinn felt confident. She knew she still wasn't ready to come out to anyone just yet but she felt like it would be soon. And instead of scaring her, it made her happier. She wanted to show off her relationship to the world, she had hung out with Rachel every lunchtime and Santana and Brittany had hung out with them on the Tuesday. It was an interesting experience, and Quinn wasn't sure she wanted to do that again any time soon. But the rest of the week, Quinn had felt pure bliss, she was happy.

When Quinn entered homeroom she sat down at her regular seat, expecting Rachel to come in with Kurt and sit with him and Mercedes. But when Rachel came in, she came and sat with Quinn, Kurt pulling up a chair at the desk and sitting with them.

"Hey, so today after school we're performing our song, you ready?" Rachel grinned.

"Yeah, definitely. I mean we've been practising all week so I think we're ready." Quinn said with a smile as she nudged Rachel.

"I can't wait to see what you guys perform, Rachel won't tell me what it is." Kurt said as he gave a fake stink-eye to Rachel.

"Well, you have to wait and see! I rarely tell you what I am going to perform anyway, unless I'm performing with you, of course."

"But this ones more exciting than your usual songs, its with you guys." Kurt looked at Quinn when he said the last few words, beaming. Quinn knew that he knew, but was still embarrassed, and put her head down, pretending to read what was on the front cover of her Maths book.

"Oh well, its only a few more hours!"

"Yeah, they'll be the longest hours of my life!" Kurt said just before the teacher began calling out the roll.

After the teacher had finished talking, Quinn, Rachel and Kurt discussed the carnival that was coming up, and how hopefully they'd be able to go. Kurt was thinking of taking Blaine to it, but he was talking about money issues and how he didn't know whether or not he could afford the costs of everything at carnivals.

"Yeah things are so expensive at carnivals, one time I went to one and for a can of soda was like $4, it was crazy." Rachel said, appalled.

The bell went and Quinn said a quick goodbye to Rachel and Kurt, and leaving the room, finding Santana already waiting at the door of their first class.

"So hows your Jew?"

"What?"

"How's Rachel?" Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"Good, we're performing in Glee club today, so I guess that's good."

"Alright then. Well Mr Welsh isn't here today so we have a sub for this class." Santana said with a grin.

"What did you do?"

"What?" Santana asked, puzzled.

"You seem like you did something to the teacher. I dunno, just that look inyour eyes that you get."

"Well that does seem like something I'd do... but no." Santana said as the substitute arrived and opened the door.

As they sat down they began passing notes to each other and Quinn told Santana about not being allowed to go to the carnival, and trying to convince her mom about letting her go.

_Well, you could just sneak out. I used to do it all the time. _Santana scribbled on the page before passing the note back to Quinn.

_Yeah its not that easy. Its just me and mom at home now, if I went out she'd know in an instant, before I leave the driveway, even. _Quinn replied, even though she was constantly contemplating the very idea Santana had just suggested, she knew it would never work, which made her stomach turn, it was going to be her first real date with Rachel and she didn't want anything to ruin it.

Everyone in Glee club was in their own conversations, Kurt talking to Mercedes about her neon addiction, Finn and Mike talking about football, and so on. Quinn was patiently waiting for Rachel to arrive, along with a few other glee members. Her stomach was filling with butterflies, her mind and heart racing. She started doubting herself whether she could actually go through with wht she was about to do, even though she'd done performances with Rachel before, it was different now. It didn't make a difference to her that no one knew that it was different, she knew.

But then Quinn felt her insides turn at one thought. The thought that if she didn't do it, if she got up there and then backed out of it, that people would start to guess, start to realise, just what was happening. So Quinn took a deep breath and instead of psyching herself out, she began mentally preparing herself for what was going to happen. She went over the lyrics in her mind, the tempo, the tune, the beat. She reassured herself that she could do this.

Just as she began thinking over the lyrics again, Rachel and Mr Shuester walked in the room. Rachel took a seat in the front row, next to Quinn.

Mr Shue began talking about Sectionals and the schedule he'd been working out for rehearsals. Quinn was barely paying attention, her thoughts only being interrupted when he mentioned her and Rachels names.

It was time.

Quinn took a deep breath and smiled at Rachel as they both stood up and walked to the center of the room, nodding at the band to start.

As the intro began Quinn closed her eyes for a few seconds as she composed herself.

_In a moment, everything can change,_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder,_

_For a minute, all the world can wait,_

_Let go of your yesterday._

Quinn sang as she looked around the room, her eyes momentarily stopping, gazing at Rachel on her last line. As Rachel began to sing, Quinn was mezmerized at how amazing Rachel sounded. Quinn could've sworn Rachel didn't sound is amazing while they were rehearsing, and that was saying something.

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing?_

_And take control,_

Rachel and Quinn both took deep breaths before belting out the chorus, their eyes locking as they began.

_Fly,_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try, cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly..._

Quinn coudn't stop looking at Rachel through the whole chorus, only peeling her eyes away from Rachel as she realised she was staring. As they sang the rest of the song they looked around the room, everyone watching intently.

When they sang the last line in unison, Quinn smiled at Rachel, like a thank you. All she wanted was to take Rachels hand and say how much she lo- how grateful she was to have her in her life. Rachel smiled back, their moment being interrupted by the sound of applause coming from the students and Will.

Quinns head turned to see the smiling faces beaming at them, especially Kurt and Santana. Quinn felt an auburn creep up to her cheeks as both girls walked back to their seats.

"That was incredible guys! Definitely a consideration for Sectionals, what do you think guys?" Will said as he looked at the rest of the students, excited. The response was mostly clapping and whistles, which made Quinn smile because she felt like she actually did something right.

She sat back down with the rest of the group as Mercedes got up and belted out a song that Quinn didn't know. She was always amazed at Mercedes voice and envied it a little.

As Glee club ended and everyone grabbed their bags to leave, Quinn dawdled around, slowly grabbing her sheet music from the piano and walking slowly back to her bag and taking her time to put the papers in, saying goodbye to everyone as she went. By the time she actually stood up to leave, everyone was gone except for her, Rachel and Mr Shue. Rachel looked at Quinn and let out a laugh, noticing they were both doing the same thing. Quin got up and they walked over to the door, saying a quick goodbye to Mr Shue as they scurried out the door.

When they were in the hallways, everything seemed quiet except for a few distant laughs coming from fellow glee clubbers who were leaving. Quinn looked up and down the halls to find it completely empty and smiled at Rachel.

"Well, our own plans worked, we're alone." Quinn smiled as she took Rachels hand in her own as they walked down the hall, "You were amazing, as always."

Rachel looked at Quinn and smiled, Quinn tell Rachel was beginning to blush. "Thank you. And you, I mean wow. You were phenomenal."

"Hey, I would've been terrible and all over the place if it werent for your help Miss Superstar."

"HEY, BOX FAIRY!" A familiar voice yelled down the hall, Quinn dropping Rachels hand out of instinct and shock before quickly spinning around to see Santana running towards the pair.

"Must you yell box fairy?" Quinn said as she put her palm to her forehead.

"Well, duh. Thats your name now. Hey bush hound." Santana said, nodding at Rachel. "Your mom just called me and asked me about the fair."

"And?" Quinn asked, excited.

"She's starting to sway towards saying yes. Thanks to my help, obviously. Although you need to calm down the gay at home if you want it to continue being a secret, Fabray." Santana said, raising an eyebrow at Quinn.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Judy asked if there was something wrong with you because you've been 'acting differently', and I had to be all no no, she's fine its Quinn she's a nutcase!" Santana said, throwing her arms around as she spoke. Rachel interrupted and said something about needing to leave, so they said quick goodbyes and Rachel headed down the hall.

As Santana kept talking around Quinn, her mind went away from the conversation and feeling her mind numb as she thought about her mother. Was she really acting so differently? She didn't want to think her mother had done something wrong, and with that thought her stomach turned, making her feel ill and and angry with herself. She should've spoken to her mother about this instead of leaving her in the dark. She used to always talk about her feelings with her mother, she was only only person to know everything about Quinn. She put her head in her hands as she thought how stupid she was, she was so afraid of her mother being so angry at her or hateful when she was the most understanding person she knew. But this was different. Was it? Yes. No. Well who knows? Quinns mind was aching with confusion as she tried to make a decision whether to tell her mother what was 'wrong'.

"Q, are you okay? You're really pale." Santana interrupted Quinns thinking, making her jump.

"Y-yeah I'm fine.." Quinn mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"No, you're not. You're practically green you're so pale. C'mon." Santana said as she got up and helped Quinn. Quinn didnt realise what was happening when Santana grabbed her shoulders to keep her upright, but when she let go she felt like she was going to pass out. _Is this from stress? Or am I just sick.._

As Quinn stumbled along beside Santana to the exit, she faintly heard Santana talking about leaving car at school and Santana driving her home but she wasn't focussing on what was happening around her, she was busy trying to keep her balance while her mind kept swarming with thoughts of her mother and Rachel.

Before she knew it, Santana had put her arm around her to help her stay upright and they were walking out the door and through the carpark.

"I'm talking you home, Q." Santana said firmly, looking straight down the hall.

"Why? We could just go to the nurs-"

"No. All she'll do is be all 'Oh you're just stressed or tired, I'll call your mother'" Santana said in a high pitched, mocking voice, "So I'm just taking you home and skipping the scarily clean nurses office."

"Okay.." Was all Quinn could groan out as they walked out into the parking lot.

As Quinn got in the car, she put the seat back so she was almost horizontal, and closed her eyes. She heard her window rolling down and felt wind on her face as Santana grabbed her phone out.

"I'm texting Brittany, and your mom. Telling them I'm taking you home and that you're all.. the way you are. But we're stopping at Breadstix first, do you want a drink or something?" Santana asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, just a water.. thanks." Quinn said as she felt like she was drifting off to sleep.

Before she knew it, they were at Quinns house.

"C'mon Q! Gotta go inside." Santana said as she opened Quinns door and was attempting to lift Quinn off the seat. "God, its like you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk.." Quinn said, her voice was small and cracking.

Santana lifted her up out of the car and dragged her inside. She was still pale as ever and Santanaput her down on the couch and put on the tv. They sat together in silence, Quinns legs draped over Santana as she tried to think of anything other than talking to her mother about Rachel.

Once again her thoughts were interrupted, but this time it was from the front door opening. She turned around and saw her mother who looked terrified, with a few bags of what Quinn assumed to be shopping. She turned back around to the tv as being turned around like that made her head feel like it would explode. She laid her head back down on the arm of the couch and shut her eyes for a brief minute, hearing footsteps walk towards her.

"Baby, are you okay?" A distressed voice asked.

"I guess, I dunno." Quinn said, feeling like her voice was echoing.

"I hope you don't mind I brought her home, she looked like.. well like she looks now and thought taking her to the nurse would just make it worse." Santana said as she put her hands on Quinns legs. "Plus, I don't even know if she'd still be here at 4."

"Well, thank you for bringing her home. Is her car still at school?"

"Yeah, I'll pick her up in the morning if she's feeling better."

"Thank you, Santana. And thanks for letting me know what was going on."

"No worries, at least she didn't drive herself home." Santana said as she moved Quinns legs off of her and got up. "I better be going, Quinn feel better okay?"

Quinn just nodded and smiled at Santana.

After a few seconds Quinn heard the door shut and assumed Santana had gone and just sat in silence with her mother, trying to figure out if now would be the right time to tell her what was going on. After a few minutes of internal debating with herself she took a deep breath.

"Mom, I... I have a girlfriend."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I apologise that its kind of a short chapter and it took so long for me to put up, it was hard trying to sit and think of what to write as I didn't plan this scene out! But the next chapter is all mapped out so hopefully it'll be up by the end of the year. Enjoy!**

/~/

Quinn turned around on the couch to see Judy's eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

After he longest few seconds of Quinns life she bit her lip and waved a hand in front of her mothers face, trying to get some sort of indication that she was still alive.

Judy blinked and sat back up in her chair, and Quinns head felt like it had no blood left in it whatsoever. She needed her mother to say something, _anything. _Because right now Quinn had no idea what her mother was thinking andshe just had to know.

"A... girlfriend?" Judy sputtered out, still in obvious shock. Quinn shut her eyes, trying to stop her mind from going crazy.

"Yeah, she uh.."

"Girl? What about that Finn boy, he was nice.. why wouldn't you stay with him?"

Quinns eyes flickered open, "Mom, I don't like Finn. I don't want a boyfriend."

There was silence.

"Wh- um... who is she?" Judy said, nervousness visible in her voice.

"Well..." Quinn took a deep breath, her insides churning as she sat up and turned to her mother, "You know Rachel?"

A look of horror spread across Judy's face, "The girl that came to dinner?"

Quinn nodded, she wasn't sure if she regretted her decision to tell her mother all of this or not.

Judy sat with her mouth hung open, her eyes moving around the room as she tried to think of something to say.

Quinn was terrified.

/~/

Rachel checked her messages when she got out of her car when she arrived home to see a message from Santana. She put her phone in her pocket before reading it so she could go inside and get a drink before talking to Santana, as it was always an ordeal talking to her. She opened the fridge and found some diet coke in the door of the fridge. As she sipped she checked her phone.

"_Hey its Santana, Quinns sick. After you left she turned pretty much green and I took her home. Thought you should know since she's your girlfriend and all."_

Rachel nearly choked on her drink.

_Is she okay? Is she dying? Oh crap no don't die._ She thought as she put her glass down and went back out to her car. She had to go and see Quinn and make sure she was okay. She had to.

She had to take deep breaths to calm herself as she drove, she didn't realise Quinn meant so much to her.

As she pulled up at Quinns house she practically ran to the door and rang the doorbell. She kept pressing it until she heard Judy yell out that the door was open.

She opened the door and walked in, scanning the room and searching everywhere for Quinn, until she walked through to the kitchen and saw her laid down on a couch in the living room with Judy sitting next to her.

"You." Judy said as she saw Rachel, getting up from her seat.

"Hi," Rachel said with a wave and a weak smile, she wasn't used to that kind of greeting and didn't know what to make of it, but she stopped walking towards Quinn, even though all she wanted to do was go over and hug her and ask if she was okay.

"You.. and.. and... and you?" Judy said, pointing a finger at Rachel before turning to point at Quinn. Rachel caught on fast that Quinn had told her mother about what was going on and that she had clearly come at the wrong time.

"Yup, so I'm gonna go." Rachel said, taking a step backward and pointing towards the door.

"Sit down." Judy said, eyeing Rachel cautiously but firmly.

Rachel obliged, and sat in an armchair across the room from Quinn. She crossed her arms and looked at the floor, unsure of what was about to unfold.

"So you..." Judy said, pointing to Quinn, "And... you?" Judy span around and pointed to Rachel, and Rachel could see the utter confusion on Judy's face.

Rachel cleared her throat, "Uh, yes.." She said, brekaing eye contact with Judy and looking at the floor, her cheeks flustering.

There was a silence, that went too long for Rachels liking. But she was too afraid to break the silence, she wouldn't dare in this situation.

Judy sat back down in the armchair next to Quinn, staring at the wall, obviously trying to take it all in.

"Look, mom, I just thought you should know.. I mean, I tell you everything.." Quinn said, almost mumbling. Rachel tried to catch Quinns eye, trying to telepathically tell her she was sorry that she came over and that she was worried because of the text she recieved from Santana, but there was no such luck and Quinn would either be looking at the floor or at her mother. She hoped she hadn't ruined everything between them because of the stupid mistake of coming over.

"I know, and I guess thank you for telling me.. but this is a lot to process in a few minutes. Especially now with her here." Judy said, sparing a glance over at the small girl across the room.

"Maybe I should just le-"

"No, no. You should be here. Its better knowing that Quinn has a nice.. partner." Judy said, the last word barely audible, "Come over here, Quinny sit up."

Rachel's eyes widened a tad, wondering if she actually should go and sit with Quinn or whether this was just some weird test that she was supposed to fail.

Quinn moved her legs from the second cushion of the couch to the floor, and finally glanced over at Rachel and smiled a little before looking down to the vacated cushion, in hopes Rachel would move.

Rachel finally got up from her chair and quickly moved next to Quinn. She was afraid if she went slowly Judy would yell at her so she moved as quickly as possible without running across the room.

"So you're both..." Judy said, still trying to comprehend the situation, it was clearly too much.

"Yes." Quinn said, solemnly. Rachel just nodded her head a little, afraid to speak.

Judy took a deep breath, her face not showing any sign of emotion, so Rachel was unsure about what she could be thinking.

"Okay." Was all she squeaked out after a long minute of silence that Rachel could hardly bare.

There was another long silence and Rachel felt like she was going mad. She knew Quinn and herself were too afraid to say anything, to just let Judy process it all.

"For how long?"

"What?" Quinn asked, looking at her mother.

"How long have you two been... together?"

"Uh, a couple of weeks.." Quinn exaggerated.

"I see, so when you came over the other day you two were.." Judy gulped audibly, "A couple."

Quinn nodded, as well as Rachel.

Rachel felt uncomfortable. She knew that some parents took a while to come to terms with their child's sexuality, but she didn't realise it was such an awkward phase. Her fathers had taken it surprisingly well, although she knew that they wouldn't take it badly.

"And that carnival, are you actually going with Santana or was that just a ploy?"

_Wow, she catches on quickly._ Rachel though, surprised that the question.

Quinn must've thought the same, because her eyes had widened to almost double their normal size.

"Uh, yeah.. and I get if you don't want to let us, I mean we, and you an-"

"You can go." Judy said in a stern manner.

Now Rachels eyes were the same size as Quinns.

"Really?" Quinn blinked.

"Mhm. I need a drink." Judy said, no longer looking at either of the uncomfortable girls sitting on the couch next to her. She got up and was suddenly out of sight.

"Wow." Rachel said, looking at Quinn.

Quinn put her head in her hands.

"Fuck, I can't believe I told her." Quinn said though her hands.

"Well, at least the hardest part is over, right? I mean with Beth she took you back, so why would she kick you out now?" Rachel said, unsure if that was the right thing to say. Quinn looked up at Rachel, with a puzzled look on her face.

"I hope you're right."

"And hey, on the bright side we can go to the carnival now." Rachel said, her voice heightening, almost as though she was asking a question.

Quinn smiled a little, "Yeah." Quinns hand fell to Rachels, entwining their fingers together.

Rachel leaned her head on Quinns shoulder, "It'll be okay."

"I know."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds.

"I'm glad you're here." Quinn whispered. "I mean, when you got here I freaked out, but now I'm glad." Rachel could feel Quinn smiled against her head, Rachel smiled back.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Rachel squeezed her hand.

They sat, whispering to each other for a few more minutes before Judy came back in, causing Rachel to pick her head up off Quinn's shoulder and Quinn to untangle their hands.

"Drink?" Judy asked the girls as she walked back in with what looked like a scotch.

Both girls just shook their heads in response.

"Alright then." Judy said as she plonked back into her armchair, now looking at the girls suspiciously.

Rachel has no idea what to say, which was odd because usually she would be the one who wouldn't shut up, but in this situation she feared if she spoke, she'd be slaughtered.

A few minutes passed by, Judy finishing her whole glass of scotch, and it was beginning to take its toll.

"So you two are like, girlfriend and girlfriend? God that's weird. You know? I thought after the pregnancy for sure you were straight.. I mean obviously.." Judy slurred, "How will the church take it? First knocked up and now a lesbian? Wow that's some bad luck." Rachel saw the hurt on Quinns face as her mother kept speaking. "Well, what am I gonna do. I can't kick you out! I'm not your father, I don't plan to be.. just promise no sex while I'm in the house." Rachel was stunned at the words just uttered, she hadn't even thought about sex with Quinn yet, well she had but it had never been mentioned. The look of hurt on Quinns face was now gone and a look of horror was now apparent, obviously appauled that her mother had said that, had even thought about that.

"Don't worry, mom. We won't." Quinn said slowly.

Judy looked directly at Rachel, although her now drunk state was beginning to affect her even more, "Now don't you hurt my baby! She may be a lesbian, and I may not be okay with that yet," she looked at Quinn, "But I will be!" She said with a smile and wink and then looked back at Rachel, "But if you hurt her I will hunt you don't and kick your ass."

"I won't, Ms Fabray." Rachel squeaked, her eyes wide.

"Good, now lets see whats on tv!" Judy exclaimed, suddenly distracted by the remote that sat on the arm of her chair.

"I think I should go," Rachel whispered to Quinn.

"I'll walk you out." Both girls got up from the couch, Rachel saying a goodbye to Judy who smiled and waved before turning her attention back to the television.

The girls walked outside, Quinn shutting the door behind her so they were out on her porch alone.

"Sorry about... her." Quinn said, taking both of Rachels hands in hers, looking at them.

"Its okay. I just wanted to come over because Santana said you were sick or something.."

"Yeah, I-I was. I think I was stressed or something. I was wondering why you came over, it was a bit of a shock."

"A bit?" Rachel laughed.

"Okay a lot more than a but, I was terrified of what my mother could've potentially done." Quinn said with a giggle, finally looking up into the brunettes eyes. "But at least the worst is over, right?"

"Right." Rachel said with a smile. "And hey, we can go to the carnival now."

"Hey, yeah. I almost forgot out that!" Quinn said, her smile growing even more.

"Well, I'd better get going." Rachel said, squeezing Quinns hands and looking at her car.

"Yeah, right of course. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early." Rachel grinned. Quinn sighed.

"Schools too early. Anyway." Quinn said, leaning in to Rachel, softly placing her lips on Rachels, feeling a small smile in the kiss, their hands still intertwined. Rachels lips warmed at the touch of Quinns against hers, so comforting and welcoming. The lingering feeling of warmth stayed on them even after Quinns lips were taken away, both girls just smiled at each other.

Rachel squeezed Quinns hands again before letting go, even though she wanted to stand on the porch all evening with the blonde girl. "Bye," She waved to Quinn, before walking down the steps to her car.

Everything was going to be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for being so patient with this chapter! It took me ages to get into writing this chapter I don't know why. Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be up by the end of the month, if not sooner. Fingers crossed. Enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

It was Saturday morning and Quinn was excited. It was time to go to the carnival with Rachel.

The last week had been a little hard, but it was getting easier. Her mother would randomly ask her questions about Rachel and her sexuality, making Quinn uncomfortable, but Quinn wasn't too worried about answering them.

Quinn and Rachel had also managed to stay a secret from everyone in the school. With the exception of Santana, Brittany and Kurt. They both loved that their friends knew, but if others found out, Quinn and Rachel both didn't know what they'd do, they'd be terrified of what could happen.

So Quinn was happy to be going to the carnival with Rachel, their first real date. Quinns heart skipped a beat at the thought of it being a date.

Quinn put on a yellow sundress with flats and walked to the bathroom to put on her makeup and do her hair.

"How long until you leave, Quinny?" Judy said, popping her head into the bathroom.

"About 15 minutes, why?"

"I made you a coffee and bought you a donut."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks mom, I'll be there in a sec." Judy smiled at Quinn and left the doorway, leaving Quinn to finish getting ready.

After she was happy with her appearance she walked down the hallway and saw her mother sipping on her drink and sitting at a stool at the bench.

"How do I look?" Quinn said, sheepishly. She turned around to let her mother fully see what she looked like, a tradition they had done as long as Quinn could remember.

"Ready for a date!" Judy said with a smile before taking another sip of her drink. Quinn sat next to her mother, taking a bit of her donut. She was still a little concerned about her mother, since Quinns news she was drinking more, she even had a whiskey in her hand and it was 9am. She made a mental note to talk to her mother about it later, but she was currently too excited about her date to have a serious conversation with her mother. She chatted about the day ahead with her mother, Judy telling her that she planned to go shopping in a few hours. After Quinn finished her breakfast, she went back to her room, grabbing her bag and saying a quick goodbye to her mother before leaving and driving over to Rachels house.

When she arrived she got out and walked up the steps to her porch and knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door burst open and Quinn saw Todd, beaming, as he greeted Quinn and ushered her inside.

"Where's Rach?" Quinn asked, a little sheepish. Greg came in from the living room in pajamas and greeted Quinn.

"She's nearly ready." Todd said excitedly, smiling as though he were her father, and immensly proud. Quinn felt a little uncomfortable.

"Awesome," Quinn mumbled, pursing her lips into an awkward smile. Just then Rachel walked down the hall with one shoe in her hand, half stumbling into the kitchen, trying to put the other shoe on as she walked.

"Hey!" Rachel said, realising Quinn's arrival.

"You look.." Quinn said with a smile, looking at Rachels clothes; her lilac button-up shirt, half open with a white singlet underneath with light blue skinny jeans and deep purple flats, "amazing."

"You too," Rachel smiled as she walked over to Quinn, taking her hands and lacing them together with her own. Quinn instinctively leaned in towards Rachel before realising Rachels dads were still in the room, and she decided it was time to go.

"Well, lets get going. Its gonna take a bit to get there so.." Quinn said, trailing off.

"Of course, bye dad, by pa!" Rachel said as they walked out of the room onto the porch.

"I hate that I couldn't kiss you hello." Quinn said as they walked down the steps and towards the car, squeezing Rachels hand before letting it go in fear of someone driving past.

After they got int he car Quinn leaned over and lightly pecked Rachels lips, before smiling at her and driving out of the driveway and out to the highway.

Rachel and Quinn decided to listen to Quinns iPod, Rachel scrolling through and making fun of her music taste.

"Oh my god!" Rachel exclaimed before turning to Quinn, her eyes wider than she'd ever seen anyone's eyes.

"What?" Quinn said blankly, tryingto turn her attention back to the road in front of her.

"You have the Backstreet Boys on here?"

"They're cool okay! Give me that.." Quinn said, taking a hand off the wheel and trying to swipe the iPod from Rachels grasp.

"No no no, we're listening to the backstreet boys." Rachel said with a laugh. And with that Rachel tapped the screen, and the music started.

_Everybody.._

_Rock your body..._

Rachel began singing along to the song, making over the top hand gestures and pretending to be really into the song.

"BACKSTREETS BACK, ALRIGHT!" They both yelled in unison. And with that they were jamming out, Quinn happily stopping at a red light to wave her hands in the air and pursing her lips ad bopped along to the song with Rachel.

"Am I original?" Rachel sang low, leaning towards Quinn.

"Yeeeah," Quinn chimed back, leaning towards Rachel in response.

"Am I the only one?"

"Yeeeah,"

"Am I sexual?" Rachel said, making weird gestures that made Quinn raise an eyebrow.

"Yeeeah," Quinn said, holding back a laugh at the gestures Rachel was making.

Quinn laughed before continuing sing with Rachel as the light turned green, Quinn still bopping along with the song and tapping her hands on the wheel.

_Now throw your hands up in the air,_

Rachel threw her hands up, making jazz hands, as Quinn raised one arm as she giggled.

_And wave them around like you just don't care!_

At this point Rachel began throwing her arms around and practically shaking around her whole body, making Quinn laugh so hard she nearly had to pull over to calm down, and then both girls were in stitches as they drove down the highway.

The rest of the journey followed the same general theme, laughing at silly things and Rachel finding songs that made Quinn turn a bright red.

When they arrived at the festival there were floods of people walking around and Quinn felt her heart leap inside her chest, _This is our first real date._

"Ready?" Quinn said, flashing a smile at Rachel as she got the keys and opened the door.

"Always." Rachel said as she got out of the car.

After Quinn paid their admission, they walked around to see which rides they wanted to go on, what they wanted to eat, what showbags they wanted, everything. Quinn grabbed Rachels hand less than a minute after they walked in, both smiling to themselves that they were in a huge group of people and they didn't have to worry about people at school.

Rachel squealed as she saw a Merry Go Round, pointing towards it. "We have to go on that, there is no question."

"Lets go then," Quinn said, before Rachel pulled her to the entry, Quinn paying the ticket man before being dragged once again before Rachel sat on one of the horses, laughing with glee as she waited for the ride to start. Quinn laughed to herself at how Rachel seemed to be like a child, so excited about the ride. Quinn took a seat on the horse to the right of Rachel and the ride began. Quinn and Rachel were both laughing as the horses rose and fell and after a few seconds Rachel jumped off of her horse and ran off down through the horses. Quinn quickl slid off her horse and followed Rachel to find find her sitting in a mini carriage, motioning for Quinn to sit with her. She quickly joined the brunetter and Rachel made a joke about being royalty, waving her hand slowly followed by a giggle. As the seconds past Quinn leaned her head on Rachels shoulder, smiling to herself as Rachel intertwined their fingers.

"I love being here with you." Quinn said, stroking a finger over Rachels hand. Quinn could feel Rachel smile as she leaned her head on Quinn.

"I love being here with you too. I can't believe we're actually on a date, it feels surreal."

"I know, its insane. But its amazing." Quinn said, Rachel responding with a hum. When the ride was over the got out of the carriage, the two girls hands never leaving each others grasp as they made their way to a rollercoaster, getting a cart together and screaming at they went up, down and around. They walked to the booth after the rollercoaster, laughing at the photo that was taken, Rachel in hysterics as she saw her expression. Quinn bought a copy of it, barely being able to calm down enough to tell the lady what number their photo was.

"Oh my gosh just- oh my _gosh._" Rachel breathed as they walked away, still staring at the photo. She wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard as they walked to get fairy floss, Rachel jumping up and down like a kid again, making Quinns insides turn to mush.

After Quinn put the photo away and took a bite of the fairy floss, she took Rachels hand in hers again, squeezing it with delight.

"This has been the best day, should we get showbags?" Quinn asked, turning to Rachel and grabbing more of their snack as they walked towards the pavilion with showbags.

"Of course, I really want that Scooby Doo one." Rachel said, nodding. As they walked into the pavilion, They turned left and Quinn saw a showbag and her eyes lit up.

"Oh my goodness, they have it! They actually have it!"

"Which one, c'mon Quinn there's like 50 be more specific."

"That one!" Quinn said, pointing to the Sailor Moon showbag hanging on display, Quinns yes lit up like fire as she saw a box with all of the Sailor Scouts, a keyring, a set of transformation wands and Sailor Moons tiara.

"You like anime?"

"Definitely! Especially Sailor Moon. I can't believe they have it I've looked everywhere for like 6 years!" Quinn exclaimed, dragging Rachel to the stall and buying one.

"This is the second last one, lucky you got here when you did," the man behind the counter said to Quinn as he handed her the bag.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Quinn practically squealed as she looked inside.

"Lets keep going I want to find my one!" Rachel said, grinning at Quinns delight. They continued walking through the pavilion, Rachel sqeeing at a Wicked showbag, Quinn getting excited over a "World's Biggest" showbag, both girls laughing at a showbag of wigs and then Rachel finally finding the Scooby Doo showbag and flailing with happiness. Quinn asked the man for the showbag as Rachels excitement grew as she looked at what was inside the showbag. The man passed the showbag to Quinn, who turned to Rachel and bowed slightly.

"Your showbag, madam." Quinn said with a fake british accent, and Rachel giggle as she took the bag from Quinns grasp.

"You have to stop being so cute you're going to make me kiss you." Rachel said, eyeing Quinn before looking through the contents of the showbag.

"Well, saying that isn't going to make me stop being cute because I love your kisses." Quinn said, grabbing Rachels waist, the man at the register walking down to serve another person.

"Hmm, well then.." Rachel said as she leaned in to Quinn, her eyes fluttering shut just before their lips met. Quinn loved everything about Rachels kisses, how soft her lips were, how just before she pulled away she'd smile into the kiss, how Quinn could smell the scent of coconut coming off of Rachel. Quinn grasped Rachels waist tighter, bringing their bodies closer together as the kiss deepened, Quinn moving her tongue to lightly trail across Rachels lower lip and-

"OH MY GOD," a familiar voice yelled through the pavilion, Quinn and Rachel separating immediately to see if their thoughts were what was really happening.

There stood Puck, Finn, Mike, and three other McKinley jocks, mouths gaping and staring at the blonde and the brunette.

"Fuck!" Rachel yelled before turning and running through the flood of people, Quinn looking quickly at the boys who hadn't moved an inch and then running after Rachel, yelling her name and telling her to stop.

"Rach! Rach please stop!" Quinn yelled as they ran out of the gates and to Quinns car.

"Don't tell me to stop! Do you realise what just fucking happened?" Rachel bellowed.

"Of course I do but.. I don't get why its a big deal! So what everyone will know now and who c-"

"So what? _So what?_" Rachel roared as she stormed towards Quinn, "I didn't want people to find out yet, and now the whole school is going to know by tonight! I wanted to come out to everyone when I was comfortable, not forced out of the closet by six fuckheads who will blab to anyone they see!"

"Look, Rach I know its hard and school is going to be bad for a whi-"

"Bad? No, Quinn. School has always been bad for me. Being picked on all the time, pushed into lockers, slushied. Quinn that was bad. This is going to need a whole new word! You've been going through high school fine and dandy, everything has been handed to you because you're so fucking perfect so yeah, this will be bad for you. But for me its going to be hell. Worse than hell."

"Why are you yelling at me?" Quinn said, her eyes flaring with anger and sadness.

"Because Quinn, you're acting like this is no big deal!"

"Who cares what people think!"

"Me! I do, right here!" Rachel said, pointing to herself, "You might not because you're little miss perfect but I'm not, I've struggled through school and now its going to be so much worse."

"It'll be oka-"

"No. No it won't." Rachel said, falling to her knees and her head falling to her hands. After a few seconds of silence Quinn heard a sob escape the girls body, Quinn immediately falling beside Rachel and trying to hug her, "Get off me." Rachel said, looking up at Quinn through her tears, her eyes full of anger.

"But Rach I- I didn't mean for this to happen I just wanted us to be able to.." Quinn trailed off, she had no idea what to say to Rachel, she rarely had to comfort people, and she'd never had to comfort someone in that situation.

"Just take me home." Rachel said, wiping her cheeks and getting up and walking to the car.

"Rach can we just tal-"

"No Quinn, we can't. My life is officially over for the rest of the time I live in Lima, so just take me home." Rachel stated in a monotone. Quinn felt a huge lump in her throat, feeling like her world had just disintegrated in a span of three seconds. She held back tears as she unlocked her car and both girls got in. They threw their showbags in the back seat and sat in silence the entire car ride home, Rachel sniffling as her head leaned against the window as Quinn drove down the highway, her stomach churning and guilt sweeping through her, she didn't want to see Rachel cry or be upset in any way, but Quinn was afraid that she would lose Rachel, and she would do anything to keep Rachel as her own. The entire drive home Quinn fought back tears, trying to focus on driving but her mind was having none of it, always going back to the brunette sitting next to her.

As they arrived back in Lima, Rachel grabbed her showbags from the backseat when they were a few blocks away from Rachels house. When they got to Rachels house Quinn parked in the driveway and turned to Rachel.

"I'm so sorry, I don't even know what to say I just want everythi-" Quinn stopped mid-sentence as her heart ripped out of her chest. Rachel didn't even look at her as she opened the door of the car and got out. As she walked around the car, Quinn got out and began talking as Rachel got to the steps, making her stop walking, "Rach please, don't do this."

Rachel turned around and looked tired and sick of the world, "Quinn just- just don't talk to me anymore."

Quinns heart shattered as Rachel proceeded to turn around walk inside. A tear fell down her cheek before she could stop it as she stood in the middle of Rachels lawn, _its over._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, and sorry its not insanely long. I've had serious writers block. Ew, right? Oh, and if you don't know the song, look it up. Its amazing, so is the band! And ooh a cliffhanger! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but until then, enjoy!

Quinn walked through the halls of McKinley on Monday morning, broken. She had never felt so hollow in her entire life. Her hair was a mess, and her clothes weren't coordinated. She didn't care though, she didn't care about anything except Rachel.

She was glad she had come to school early, there were hardly any people around, but even the few she did see were already looking at her as though she were an alien, and she assumed the rest of the day would follow accordingly. She sighed to herself as she unlocked her locker and heard a snicker from the end of the hall. She rolled her eyes and walked in the opposite direction, sitting outside of her homeroom class, scrolling through texts on her phone before starting a new message.

_To: Santana_

_Get your ass to school -Q._

She let her phone drop in her lap as she leaned her head against the wall, try to keep in a choked sob. She took a deep breath and before she could exhale her phone buzzed.

_I'm on my way. -S_

Quinn got up and walked back down the hall, out to the southern carpark to wait for Santana arrive. It didn't take long before Santana was pulling up and practially jumping out of her car and running to throw her arms around Quinn in comfort.

"Are you okay?" she whispered as she hugged tighter, Quinn slowly moving her hands to Santana's back lightly, as though if she touched her she would set fire to her.

"No.." Quinn whispered as she let out a sob, a tear escaping her eye before she could stop it.

"Oh, Q," Santana said, moving back from Quinn, wiping the tear from her cheek before putting an arm around her and turning them to walk back inside.

"I just- I didn't want it to end this way. I didn't want it to end," Quinn choked out as they walked. Santana continued to comfort her through homeroom and their first class together, Quinn barely holding herself together, but refused to shed a tear when people besides Santana were around. Quinn saw Rachel in homeroom, her heart wrenching when Rachel didn't even look her way, but Kurt looking over to her with pitying eyes, almost as though he felt bad that their relationship had terminated. Through their first period, Santana and Quinn passed notes. Santana writing witty jokes to try and make Quinn smile, and then comforting words if it didn't work.

Then a realisation hit Quinn at the beginning of recess. Her next double period was with Rachel, and not only with Rachel but sitting next to her. She had no idea how she would handle herself, compose herself. She didn't voice her thoughts to Santana, in fear of Santana telling her not to go to that class. She wanted to go to that class, she wanted to see if she could talk to Rachel, if Rachel would even look her way. So when the bell for the end of recess rung, she trudged down the hallways to her locker and saw Rachel waiting by the room as she turned the corner to a new hallway, her heart skipping a beat as she caught sight of the brunette.

She walked towards her, focussing on putting one foot in front of the other. She'd lost everything and she wasn't about to make a fool of herself on top of that.

The blonde stood about 4 feet away from the brunette, the door between them. She didn't make eye contact and didn't make the effort to have any contact yet, knowing they had a whole double period of sitting together.

When the teacher arrived, the students that had gathered swarmed inside and as soon as the teacher turned her back to write something on the board, Quinn felt 20 odd pairs of eyes shoot in her direction, as though they were trying to dig into her brain and know what she was thinking, or if something would happen. Quinn felt her cheeks heat up and looked down at her page, wondering what she could write to Rachel that could help the situation.

She had nothing.

So she grabbed a spare piece of paper from the back of her folder, and grabbed a pen.

_Rach, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen._

She cautiously passed the note to Rachel, feeling he heat of the person behind her as they leaned forward to try and see what was written. Luckily, Rachel hid it from sight and scribbled back, to Quinns relief. She had been fearing all morning that if she wrote to Rachel she would simply scrunch it up or worse, tell their teacher; which is why Quinn wrote something simple, in case it were read aloud.

_I'm over it. Just please don't talk to me._

Quinn felt her eyes burning as she read the reply, but quickly calmed herself so she didn't seem weak, settling for a lump in her throat.

_Why can't we talk about this? Why is it such a bad thing that people found out, I mean your dads are gay! This can't be such a big deal._

Rachel rolled her eyes.

_Yes, because having 2 gay dads makes it so much easier. I wanted to come out when I was ready, do you know the new names that people have come up with now? And clearly you don't understand any of this._

Quinn could tell Rachels bitchy tone in her handwriting. Her stomach turned at the words.

_Well I'm sorry I don't understand. Can't we just be together again?_

Quinn quickly passed the note to Rachel, the brunette sighing quietly before scribbling on the page.

_I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, we never should have happened._

Quinn felt her eyes sting and realised the tears were coming in a flood and she couldn't stop them, so she grabbed her unmoved books and ran towards the door.

"Miss Fabray!" the teacher shrieked, but Quinn continued running.

/`/

Quinn sat in the bathroom sobbing, having no idea how long she'd been there. Her chest felt constricted, and her eyes kept producing tears like a river and her thoughts were racing a mile a minute.

Then she stopped. She wiped her eyes and opened the toilet stall door and looked at her self in the mirror, leaning her hands on the basin. _Get yourself together Fabray. All you need is a plan. _She nodded to herself, _A plan. Of course! Somehow, someway, she let me love her, she can do it again. _She stood up straight and fixed her hair, checking the time and realising the bell would go soon and people would start coming in. She walked back to her locker and put her books in and walked out to where Santana, Brittany and herself sat during lunch break, and waited, pondering schemes to get Rachel back.

She planned on asking Santana about what to do, but before Santana had arrived, the perfect idea entered her mind, "A song!" she exclaimed to herself, just before the bell rang. She began going through a mental list of songs to try and think of the perfect song but she was stuck.

"Santana. I have an idea." Quinn stated as she saw Santana approaching.

"God, Fabray, you look horrible." Santana declared as she stared at the blonde.

"Yeah, thanks. Anyway, I have a plan to get Rachel back."

"Uh huh. And that is?"

"A song. I'm going to sing to her in Glee club and its going to be fantastic."

"That does sound like something Rachel would like.." Santana said, as though going deep in thought, "So what song?"

"Uh... I- I was hoping you'd help me with that."

"Really? You want my help for something that should be so easy?"

"Shut up okay, I though of this plan about 5 minutes ago and its a flawless plan, I just need to find the song." Quinn said, now looking at her hnds with particular interest, "And there's one more thing."

"And that is?"

"I want you and Brittany to help me. Just like, sway in the back and sing back up vocals."

"What are we, the lesbian quartet?" Santana said, omitting a smile from Quinn.

"Something like that, now come with me and we'll find Brittany and you can help me find the right song."

/`/

Quinn, Santana and Brittany sat in the library, Quinn and Santana flipping through a few books and Brittany staring at the ceiling, asking questions about cats.

"Well there's this band, Parachute. I've heard them before, maybe we should look them up." Quinn mumbled as she pointed to the top right of a page. Santana got her phone out of her jacket and looked up the band, listening to some of the songs.

"Can people grow cat whiskers?" Brittany said airily.

As Santana put on another song, Quinn listened intently, feeling the lyrics, the music, the song.

"That's the one."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked, her head shooting to look at Quinn.

"Positive."

The girls got up and left the library, going to the choir room to practise their song. Quinns breath left her as she saw Rachel in the choir room, her chest tightening as she saw Rachel spot her and quickly grab her shoes and slipping them back on before passing through the trio and becoming a stranger in the halls.

"I can't believe I lready forgot how much I loved that." Quinn said, fighting with the lump in her throat.

"Love what?" Santana asked, puzzled.

"When she's practising she takes her shoes off, because she always wears tights so she can slide around the room." Quinn said, smiling sadly as she reminisced. She sighed and walked over to where the drums and guitars were, picking up an acoustic guitar. She began to play, knowing the song by heart. Santana and Brittany watched her play, a tear falling down Quinns cheek as she sang the chorus. The girls watched in awe at the emotion on Quinns face, when Quinn played the last note and the room turned to silence, Santana clapped slowly and smiled to Santana.

"Perfect."

Quinn began talking to Santana, but was almost immediately distracted by Kurt walking past. She mumbled a quick 'excuse me' and ran out of the room,

"Kurt!" Quinn yelled, her voicemore shrill than she intended. Kurt turned around and his eyes widened to see the blonde rushing towards him, "You need to give me an honest answer."

"About what?" Kurt asked, puzzled.

"Rachel, do you think if I sing she'll forgive me?"

"Forgive you?"

"Yeah. I mean obviously you know about whats going on, everyone in this fucking school knows whats going on," Quinn said, glaring at a group of sophomores who were staring at her and whispering.

"Of course, I mean Rachel hasn't said too much about it but yeah," Kurt said, a little wide eyed.

"Well, if I sang do you think she'd.. respond in some way. I mean that's the only thing I can think of that she would relate to I mean she sings about every single thing and every emotion she has, right?" Quinn babbled.

"First, calm down." Kurt grabbed Quinns arms, "And yes, she does sing about everything so I think it would be a good idea."

"Thank you Kurt." Quinn mumbled.

"Its okay. And look," Kurt said, dragging Quinn into an empty classroom, "I've known from the moment you guys met that you were meant for each other. I see the way you two look at each other, even when you didn't realise, and she didn't, it was always there and you guys finally realised and now.." Kurt trailed off, looking at the ground and letting go of Quinns arm.

"Now I ruined it." Quinn stated.

"You haven't ruined it," Kurt looked at Quinn, making sure she realised what he was saying was true, "She's just, weird about people. Especially here, at this school. In this town."

"I know but I thought by now.."

"I know."

"So you think my idea will work?"

"Well I can't guarentee anything but honestly I think it might."

There was a long silence, Quinn still processing what Kurt had said.

"You knew all along about Rachel and I?"

"Yeah, I mean you guys.. even when you barely spoke, I mean it was there. There was that look in your eyes."

"Why didn't you say anything, to either of us?"

"Well, first I didn't want to freak you guys out and that might've ruined all chances of you two ever.. being something," Kurt made a weird gesture with his hands, "So I just waited, I knew it was only a matter of time, whether it was months, years, whatever."

Quinn smiled.

"What?" Kurt asked, a little bemused.

"I- thank you." Quinn hugged Kurt and quickly said goodbye before leaving the room and mentally planning the next few hours in her mind.

/`/

It was time, and Quinn felt her heart racing. She sat at the front of the choir room with Brittany and Santana, more nervous than she'd ever felt in her life. She looked around to her right and saw Kurt, who caught her eye and gave her a small thumbs up. She didn't dare look to the left, at Rachel sitting at the back of the choir room with nothing to say, making everyone feel uneasy.

As Mr Shuester walked in the class, Quinn felt her stomach turn because she new her moment was coming, and it terrified her.

"Hey guys! Its a new week, and a new weekly assignment! But first, Miss Quinn Fabray would like to perform something for us!" he announced comically.

Quinn gave a weak smile to Mr Shue as she stood up, taking her a second to turn around and face everyone, feelings their eyes burning into her.

"I-uh. I chose this song for, for someone. Its by Parachute, which I've been listening to a lot lately which is probably odd but uh, ahem, okay." Quinn babbled, looking at the ground in front of her as opposed to any of her classmates, "So uh, yeah. Guys," she nodded at the band members to her left and she heard a guitar begin slowly.

_And I lost my faith, in my darkest days, _

_But she makes me want to believe._

Quinn looked straight at Rachel at this point, seeing the brunette wide eyed and looking a little caught off guard.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love._

_She is love, and she is all I need._

Quinn took a step forward towards Rachel as she sang, trying to read Rachels blank expression.

_It was all the same, all my pride and shame, _

_And she put me on my feet._

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love._

_She is love, and she is all I need._

Quinn gave pleading eyes to Rachel, her chest tightened as she laid everything on the line.

_And when that world slows down, dear._

_And when those stars burn out, here._

_Oh she'll be there, yes she'll be there, _

Quinn stopped walking as she stood at the bottom on the rows of chairs and continued looking at Rachel who would barely keep eye contact, making Quinns eyes well up, and forming a lump in her throat as she held in her tears.

_She is love, and she is all I need..._

As the song drew up a close and the guitar finished, Quinn didn't dare to look at the rest of the New Directions, but she knew all eyes were on her and Rachel, waiting to see what happened, but Quinn heard a faint, confused clapping to her left but she was focussed on Rachel.

"So..?" Quinn said, almost hopefully.

Rachel sighed and got up from her seat and walked down the rows of seats to meet Quinn face to face, standing about a metre apart. Quinn could feel the rest of the class leaning forward in anticipation. Rachel stood for a second before breaking eye contact and brushing past Quinn and out the door, beginning to run as soon as she got into the halls. Quinn didn't hesitate to run after Rachel, and she knew almost everyone was following slowly behind her.

"Rachel! Rachel wait!" Quinn called down the corridor as she ran after the brunette. Rachel ran out of a side door out into one of the parking lots, Quinn following behind calling out to her still, "Rachel, stop!"

Rachel halted and turned around to look at Quinn, her face a mix of anger and sadness, "No, you stop," she said in a tone that scared Quinn to her core, "You can't just do that to me okay? You _humiliated _me. And that's saying something. You know, I don't know what I was thinking okay, you barely even know me, Quinn."

Quinn chest tightened, doing everything in her power not to cry, "I don't know you, huh?" Quinn said, Rachel still glaring, "How about the fact that whenever you really connect to a song you cry?"

"Everyone in Glee knows that about me," Rachel said sternly, though her expression softened the slightest bit, and no longer making eye contact with the blonde.

"Okay, what about the fact that when someone slushies you, you throw out the clothes you were wearing, not because they're stained but because they give you bad memories, and the fact that you hate throwing things out because they have sentimental value, and that you crinkle your nose whenever something scares you or that you've seen Funny Girl 215 times, and that you blink when you cuss, and when you don't understand something you cross your legs and that you won't admit it but you like me. I _know_ that about you. I know all of that about you, Rach."

There was a silence in which Rachel looked over at Quinn, the longest few seconds of Quinns life.

"That doesn't mean you know me, Quinn," Rachel went to turn away, "I'm sorry."

Quinns thoughts were racing a mile a minute and before she knew it, Rachel was on the street, crossing the road.

"No, Rachel wait," Quinn yelled after her, running to catch up with the brunette, "Please Rach!"

Quinn ran onto the road, her heart racing, eyes set on the brunette only a few feet away when-

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH_


End file.
